Walking on the line
by HairlessBison-JROCKER
Summary: Life in between life and death, literally. A ninja and a shinigami? is it possible? Here's what it might be like. rated T for foul language.
1. Life As it is Now

**Disclaimer in profile **

Walking On the Line

_A new series by Neesa. Hopefully I can do this right. I've decided to try to make a real story. There is going to be an OC in this story and it includes the mangas Naruto and Bleach. The OC might be a marysue. I don't know for sure. It's my first real story on that I will _try_ to be more serious with. Here I go… Enjoy._

Chapter 1 : Life as it is Now

Note, *** is a time skip

"Hello. I'm known as Seiren Takahashi. I'm a girl of 12 years old. I live in Konoha of the Fire Country. I have short black hair and eyes. Welcome to my life…"

"Seiren-san!!! WAKE UP!! Were gonna be late to school!! Believe it!" Naruto shouted through the door while pounding loudly on it.

"Shut up Naruto. You're too loud! I don't need that in the morning!" Seiren said groggily as she went to get ready. After what seemed like an eternity, Seiren got out of her apartment. Naruto was pacing impatiently.

"Let's go idiot." Growled Seiren. She was wearing her usual; a blue T-shirt with black capris; both with various designs on them. Seiren was very mature for her age, much more than many of the other students at the academy. She'd been attending the academy for quite a while.

"You'd better pass Naruto! If you don't, you'll get completely left behind!! Then I would get to laugh at you for the rest of eternity!"

"HA! That's what you think! I'm definitely gonna pass!! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto yelled full of energy.

***

Of course, Naruto did end up passing. Now we skip over to the time where the teams are to be named.

"From this day on, you are all real shinobi and kunoichi, but you are all still genins. So, today we'll be splitting you up into 3 man teams, each with a jounin teacher. We tried to make the teams as balanced in power as possible." Explained Iruka.

The teams were made but one thing was wrong, there was an extra SOMEONE who wasn't assigned a team.

"Iruka sensei!! I don't have a team yet!" cried an almost freaking out Seiren.

"Really?? Wow, sorry about that, all the teams already have three squad members… how about you join squad 7. I'm sure hokage would allow this. But don't get too comfy, I still have to confirm it. Alright?"

"Okay! Thanks Iruka sensei!"

"Alright, now that that's over with, everyone gets to relax for a couple hours and then come back here to meet your new teacher. DISMISSED!"

While most of the students flocked away with their friends, Seiren decided that she would go sit in a place where she could sleep a bit. So she ran off into the forest. Once she fell asleep, a dream appeared before her closed eyes. It hardly made sense, most of it was blurred and confusing except for one thing; blood. A lot of it. It coated her dream hand in a thick layer of oozing warm blood. Where was it coming from? What was happening? Where was this?? Seiren couldn't answer any of these. Suddenly, she heard a voice yelling to her…

"Hey! Wake up! Are you okay?? Say something!!" Seiren shot up with a jerk hitting her head on something hard.

"OWW!!" Seiren yelled rubbing her head. Someone was mimicking her movements just inches away.

"Umm. Hello? Sorry about that. I'm Seiren in team 7. You are..?"

"I'm Shikamaru. I'm in team 10."

"Well it's nice to meet you and all but why did you bother waking me up?"

"It's because I know you're from today's class and it's almost time to go back."

"How would you know I was here?? ARE YOU STALKING ME!??!"

"HELL NO! Troublesome…" Shikamaru grumbled. "There's still 30 minutes left and I always come here to take a nap."

"Oh. Well too bad, I'm taking you with me to go back to school. It takes a while to get back there y'know." And with that, Seiren dragged a complaining Shikamaru all the way back to the academy.

***

Seiren and her teammates were sitting with their teacher starting introductions.

"I'm Hatake Kakashi, I don't feel like telling you likes and dislikes, plans for the future, hmm... and I have lots of hobbies."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I like cup ramen, I hate the 3 minutes it takes for it to cook, and I'm gonna be hokage!!"

"Uchiha Sasuke, I dislike many things, I don't really like anything and I want to resurrect my clan and kill a certain man…"

"Haruno Sakura, I like… my dream is… my hobby…*blushing and looking at Sasuke* I dislike Naruto.

"Takahashi Seiren, I like drwaing, I dislike work, I have no plans for the future right now, and my hobby is listening to music.

"Alright, tomorrow, you'll all be doing survival training." Kakashi said.

"Survival training? What's that??" questioned the young ninjas.

"heheh. Well, of he 27 graduates, err, with the exception of Seiren, only 9… or 10 maybe, will become genin while the rest get sent back to the academy."

"WHAT?!" screamed the group.

"Just don't be late for tomorrow. I'll explain the rest then. Oh yeah, don't eat breakfast." And with that, Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I can't believe this." Seiren mumbled. "I worked so hard in the academy and I still have to pass this insane exam?!"

"Oh suck it up weakling." Mumbled an irritated Sasuke.

"Yeah! You joined the academy later than us! Tagalong!" Agreed Sakura.

"Yeah, and yet I'm standing here at this very moment aren't I? That means I'm skilled, am I right?" Seiren retorted as she walked away, leaving her team in partial shock.

"And that's my life as it is now…"

A/N: _Okay!! I swear the next chapters are like 10 times better than this one! I know because I already wrote the other chapters!! Trust me. :) -Neesa _


	2. The Past Revealed 1

**Disclaimer in profile**

Walking on The Line

A/N: _Ah, that first chapter was pretty hard to come up with. I hope this'll work out! _

Chapter 2 : The Past Revealed 1

The next day, the group of ninja's gathered at the meeting spot where the exam was to be held. After about an hour and a half, their teacher decided it was time to show up.

"Good morning!" Kakashi greeted happily.

"You're late!!!" screamed his pupils in anger.

"Alright, the timer is set for noon, grab a bell from me before the time is up. I have three bells since Seiren's here. If you don't get a bell, I tie you to a post and you don't get lunch. GO!" Everyone spread out and hid themselves except for Naruto.

"Fight me!" Naruto screamed at Kakashi. Of course, he got thrown away into the water.

"The three most important skills to ninja; taijutsu, genjutsu and ninjutsu. AKA hand to hand combat, illusions and ninja techniques." Kakashi stated as he finished with Sasuke.

"Argh. I know all of those already!" Seiren whispered to herself.

"Seiren, behind you." Seiren turned around to see Kakashi standing behind her.

"AAH!" Seiren screamed and jumped back.

"So you know all three skills. Good for you. But what good is knowing if you can't actually do them?" Kakashi questioned as he lunged at her.

"Shit!" Seiren said under her breath. She got ready for his attack. She held him off for 2 seconds before he sent her flying into a tree. Just then, the timer rang. Everyone gathered at the stumps. Naruto was tied up for trying to eat the food for himself.

"All of you should just quit being ninjas. You should've used teamwork to get the bells from me! But all of you just thought of yourselves. You can retry after lunch. Don't give any food to Naruto. If you do, you fail." Kakashi disappeared after his harsh speech.

"Fine! I can deal without food! Believe it!" Naruto said confidently. His stomach grumbled.

"Here. Eat." Sasuke told him while handing his food over.

"Wha? Sasuke-kun! You heard what Kakashi just said!!" Sakura said worried.

"Don't worry. We have to use teamwork to get those bells. If he doesn't eat, he'll just be a burden."

"Hmm… that's true Uchiha. Here Naruto, eat…" Seiren put a piece of food in Naruto's mouth. When suddenly, a big explosion of smoke appeared before them and Kakashi exploded out.

"YOU GUYS…" kakashi growled as the students awaited their fate.

"Pass."

"HUH?!" wondered the students.

"yep. Oh right! Seiren, hokage would like to speak to you later."

"Uh… okay."

***

Later at Hokage's office.

"Hokage, what was it you summoned me for?" asked Seiren

"Ah, Seiren. I want to talk to you about your past.." Seiren's eyes widened.

"My past??" But I can only remember having Kiba and Akamaru find me in the forest. I can't remember past that."

"That's because we locked up that part of your memory. Have you seen glimpses of blood and unfamiliar places recently?"

"Uh, yeah! In my dreams, Literally."

"Well today were going to unlock some of the memories but we can't force it open to much or else you could possibly die."

"I don't care! I need to know that past! I need to find out what happened!"

"No. I said only a bit. I won't unlock the whole thing." Hokage pressed two fingers to Seiren's forehead and she passed out. Multiple memories started to flow quickly into her brain.

Flashback:

Seiren's POV

I was in my room. Reading the books about ninjas that my mother gave me. She loved me a lot. I loved her a lot. My father detested me. The whole village hated me. Everyone thought of me as a monster. I had a beast sealed in me. A beast no one had ever heard of or known that it existed. I only had my mother. Then, screams. They belonged to my mother. I rushed to the front of the house where the screams were only to find my mother was dead and the whole village was standing before me. My father was in the front with a blade, drenched in red. His harsh cold eyes seemed to pierce through my soul and I could feel his murderous intent. I ran back through the house to my room where I hid in the closet shaking in fear. I could hear my father's menacing footsteps getting louder and louder. The door to the closet opened and a katana sliced just in front of my face. A pain shot through my arm. I looked down to see my wrist was cut and my own blood was trickling down my hand.

Then, the picture started fading away in a mist. 'NO!' Seiren thought. 'Hokage must be locking my memories again! But I need to know more!' But before Seiren could do anything, Hokage brought her back to consciousness.

End of Flashback

"NO! Hokage I need to know my WHOLE past!!!"

"I forbid it! Like I said earlier, you could die if the information came back to you so quickly! Besides, it's not the right time for you to know."

***

"Hokage's hiding something from me. I know it. Something about ME. Why shouldn't I be allowed to know anyways?! It's MY life! JEEZ!" Seiren said to herself. "Why does my life have to be a secret?"

A/N: _whew! I just noticed how long this could take before the bleach part is added in! This story is going to be QUITE long people! So get ready! Review if you can. –Neesa._


	3. The Past Revealed 2

**Disclaimer in profile**

Walking on The Line

A/N: _sorry if you didn't like my first two chapters. It's harder to think up a story than I thought. :S Really sorry. _

Chapter 3: The Past Revealed 2

That night, Seiren was determined to unlock her memories. Even if the hokage forbid her. She stormed back to her apartment to find something that she could use or at least give her a clue about unlocking her memories. Unfortunately, she only had her katana that her mother gave her when she was a child. Still, she figured if she could awaken any memories with that, she could fully release all the memories.

"All right, here I go." Seiren was sitting on the floor looking at the designs on the sheath of the sword. She tried to remember something, anything her mother told her about the katana. She closed her eyes to concentrate harder. She ended up 'walking' in her own consciousness. She walked up to a cage. She reached for the bars but got shocked by some kind of power. She tried again, withstanding the pain of the shock until she got hold of the bar. With a powerful yank, she pulled open the oversized cage door.

Along with a strong wind, came all the missing memories of Seiren's past. They came so quickly that she couldn't do anything but shiver and fall to her knees. In reality, she was hunched up in a ball gripping her katana tightly, eyes open wide with a cold sweat.

Completed memory:

Seiren's POV

I looked down, my wrist was cut and my own warm blood was oozing out onto my hand. There was a mix of pain in me; the pain of a cut and the pain of losing my mother. My head was swimming; I couldn't see straight, tears streamed down my face. As I barely hung on to my consciousness, my father was about to deal the finishing blow.

"Die you disgusting monster!" He yelled as the blade came down. Suddenly, my body was taken over by the beast in me. This beast was actually 8 separate dragons which had 10 tails in total. 6 dragons with one tail and 2 dragons with 2 tails. They each had a power; fire, water, earth, lightning, wind, darkness, light and ice. They could posses my body and I would change shape. The ice dragon was the strongest of the dragons. It was usually the one that would posses me. Of course, I've only been possessed once in my life so, I'm not exactly sure what else _could_ happen. These dragons wouldn't normally attack people, but it would if ordered to or if they were to protect something. My body began to change shape; I grew a spiky tail, long sharp teeth, two wings and claws. A light blue ice that took shape of the dragon covered my body and my eyes changed colours. In a split second, the change was done and through my barely conscious mind, I watched the horror unfold. Shortly after, I lost conscious completely. I awoke in a forest later where I was found by Kiba and his dog Akamaru. He was taking a walk and thankfully found me and brought me to Hokage. That was when he locked my memories away.

End completed memory

Seiren was shaking uncontrollably on the floor. Her mind was filled with too many emotions and she was unsure what to feel; sadness, anger, happiness… She gripped her katana in frustration. All of the sudden, an ANBU black ops burst into the room

"Takahashi Seiren, Hokage summoned you due to you breaking the lock on your memories." Said the ANBU. He looked up only to see ice that seemed to appear from the katana climbing up her arm. Her teeth were slowly changing into long sharp fangs. The ANBU quickly knocked the katana out of her hands and pressed a seal to her forehead. All signs of possession receded and the ANBU poofed them to the Hokage's office.

***

At Hokage's office

"Seiren! I strictly prohibited you to open your memories! You could've died!" Hokage yelled.

"I don't care! I'm not going to let YOU tell ME what or not to know about my own life!!"

"Fine, you have a point. It's wrong for me to do that. But just be more careful next time okay?"

"Okay."

"Good. Now go sleep. Tomorrow you have a mission."

A/N: _okay! The next chapter or maybe the one after that is where I plan to have the Bleach part come in. Please review if you can. ___


	4. Deadly Mission

**Disclaimer in Profile**

Walking on The Line

A/N:_ Hey! It's Neesa again. Okay, here's the new chapter! Enjoy. _

Chapter 4: Deadly Mission

The next day, team 7 was to escort an old guy to the Wave Country. This was a c rank mission and everyone was exited. Seiren wore her usual clothes with black gloves with the fingers cut off. She tied the katana to her back so it was on a diagonal with the hilt of the sword just above her left shoulder.

"LET'S GO!!!" yelled Naruto.

"What are you so hyped up for?" Sasuke said annoyed.

"It's because I've never been outside the village before!!" Naruto replied. They all started to walk through the seemingly never-ending forest to the land of the waves.

***

The team was just outside the land of the waves when Seiren heard something strange calling her name. Her katana seemed to rattle on her back like something was pulling it. It was like a magnet or something. She started to walk off course and into the forest the voice kept on calling.

"_Seiren, Seiren, Seiren come here. You know you should. You want this thing I have here… Seiren, come…"_

It was a dark creepy kind of voice but she kept walking. Almost as if the voice was hypnotizing her. Then Kakashi grabbed her shoulder and the voice seemed to stop resonating in her head.

"Seiren, don't walk off the path. We don't want you to get lost." Kakashi told her.

"Yeah, stop being a burden and slowing us down." Said Sasuke.

Serien rolled her eyes at him and caught up with the group. She looked over her shoulder at the thick forest where she was standing moments ago. She had to find out what that voice was.

***

At night time in the Land of the Waves.

When Seiren was sure everyone was asleep, she slipped out of her bed and took her katana with her and she made her way back to the place she heard the voice. She walked into the thick of the forest. Everything was pitch black. She couldn't see anything. She activated her mind power. It allowed her to read the minds of people in a certain range of her. She could also pinpoint where the thoughts of the person were coming from. It only allowed her to read what they were thinking at the very moment though. Nothing else. When activated, her eyes show it. That was the only problem, people saw that she was using it. But in the dark of night, there was no chance of that. There were no thoughts nearby meaning she was alone. Suddenly the voice appeared in her head again.

"_Hello Seiren, come here, be a good girl…" '_Who is this person and how do they know my name?' Seiren thought to herself. Nevertheless, the held out her katana in front of her and followed wherever the pull lead her. She came to a large ruin in an opening in the forest. The ruins were covered in vines and overgrowth. But there was something too familiar about the area. Suddenly a flashback of her past flew before her eyes. She was in her old village. 'Oh no' she thought. 'I have to get out of here!' But before she could run, a mysterious force locked her legs in place. She started walking against her will.

"_That's right, come here. It's your destiny…" _ 'It's that creepy voice again!' Seiren thought in panic.

"Get out of my head! Stop it! Stop!!!!" Seiren screamed. Before long, she was standing in front of a cave entrance. She entered the cave still walking by someone else's will. There was a katana in the back of the cave pointing straight up. It was the exact same as Seiren's katana but the sheath's colour patterns were the complete opposite.

"_Touch your katana to this one…come on, do it." _

"NO! Seiren stop!" Seiren turned around to see Sasuke a couple feet away. Seiren was so shocked, she lost the grip she had on her katana and just like a magnet; it flew over to the other katana. At the moment of impact, there was a flurry of electricity flying everywhere and then, an explosion of darkness. Seiren awoke a few feet away from the wrecked cave.

"What just happened?" she asked herself. She looked around and saw Sasuke trying to wake someone up. "I wonder who that person could be…" Seiren made her way over to Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke, what happened to that person?" Seiren asked. She didn't get a reply. Sasuke just kept trying to wake up the person. Seiren looked down at the body; it was her. Seiren eyes widened.

"What?! What's going on?!" Seiren screamed to herself. She pinched herself over and over, slapping her own face. "Tell me this is just a nightmare!! Please!!" Nothing changed. She stopped and looked to the sky. "Did I just… Die?" She looked over to her body. It was cut and bleeding all over.

"If that's my body, I must be a soul right now… I didn't know souls wore black robes… hey cool! I still have my katanas!!"

"Hey. Seiren. PAY ATTENTION!"

"What? Who said that?" Seiren asked to no one in particular.

"I'm your zanpakutou."

"Zanpakutou? Uh… I only have a katana. Not a zanpakutou."

"I'm NOT a regular katana! I said I'm a zanpakutou!"

"Fine. Do you have a name 'zanpakutou'?"

"Yes, I do. My name is Hoshikuro."

"Uh… black star? I can't believe I'm talking to a sword."

"Well, you'd better get used to it!"

Then, suddenly out of the forest came a huge ugly monster. It had a white mask and two sets of teeth?

"That's a hollow!" said Hoshikuro. "You have to use me to kill it!"

"WHAT?! THAT THING? Me kill IT?!! Are you serious??"

"YES!"

"No way! I'm not going near that thing!"

"**Grraah!! Hungry…"** yelled the hollow. It lunged forward to where Sasuke was kneeling.

"HURRY! IT'S GOING TO KILL YOUR FRIEND!" Hoshikuro screamed in Seiren's head. The hollow was inches away from Sasuke.

A/N: _Haha! I left you on a cliff hanger! Oh, I'm so evil. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I personally think it's the best of my chapters so far! Review please. Thanks._


	5. Shinigami

**Disclaimer in Profile**

Walking on The Line

A/N: _Phew! This story writing is tough. Enjoy!_

Chapter 5: Shinigami

"SHIT!" Seiren cursed aloud. The hollow slashed Sasuke with a massive clawed hand. He screamed in pain. Just as the hollow went to strike again, Seiren appeared in between Sasuke and the hollow with a katana out in front of her.

"Don't you go and hurt my teammates! I might hate Sasuke but he's on the same team as me! Don't go screw with my life you bastard!" She screamed as she cut the hollows front arms off.

"Aim for the head!" her zanpakutou told her. Seiren sliced at the hollow but it jumped away. It had high-speed regeneration and before long it attacked again. Seiren cut and cut but she just couldn't hit the head. Sasuke was sitting behind her staring hard at the scene before him. Normally, he couldn't see any thing but a faint shape of fuzzy fog like substance but with his sharingan, he could see two chakra systems in front of him.

"What are those?!" Sasuke mumbled to himself. He felt like he saw the smaller figure somewhere before. He continued to watch the fight.

"DAMMIT! Why won't it die?!" Seiren screamed. She was slowing down and getting tired. The hollow even managed to slash her arm. She was bleeding quite badly. Just as the hollow was going to finish by eating her, something incredibly fast came by and the hollow's head was gone. Before long, the rest of the body disappeared into nothingness.

"What just happened??" Seiren asked. A figure jumped down from the tree in front of her. Another soul wearing black with a zanpakutou.

"Who are you?" Seiren asked.

"I am the 13 protection squad's 3rd squad vice captain; Kira Izuru. I'm a shinigami that has been sent here on a mission to bring you back to Soul Society for breaking the seal of which dark materials were kept."

"I don't even know what the hell you're talking about right now! Like, 'Soul Society'??!" Seiren sneered. "No way! I'm not joining YOU back to 'Soul Society'! I refuse to die here!!" She yelled at the death god.

Seiren ran over to her body and jumped in. She got up and ran as fast as she could back to the land of the waves with Sasuke trailing behind her. Despite her speed, the shinigami was somehow faster. 'What?! How..?' Seiren thought. 'How do I throw him off my trail?' Then, she thought of something. Seiren pulled out a smoke bomb and detonated it; grabbed Sasuke's wrist and blasted away leaving her pursuer in a large cloud of thick, grey smoke.

Seiren didn't stop running until she was in the house. Finally, she locked all the doors and windows. Sasuke yanked his wrist free of her grip.

"What's with you?! I can run just fine by myself you know." Sasuke said while glaring at her.

"Well you're lucky I dragged you all the way back here! You wouldn't stand a chance against that monster or that other guy!"

"What are you talking about? You were dead! On the ground without a pulse or breath! You couldn't have even seen anything!" Sasuke yelled. He didn't know how to explain the chakra systems he'd seen earlier.

"What are you talking about?! I could see just fine!" Seiren took a deep breath to calm herself for what she was about to tell Sasuke. "Sasuke, I really doubt you'd believe me when I tell you this but, I could actually see my body after that cave exploded. I'm not even kidding! I saw myself lying on the ground and you were there trying to wake me up!"

"What?! That's impossible! Prove it!"

"Fine, you were kneeling next to my head trying to wake me up."

"Wha? You're not kidding? At all?!"

"NO!"

"So was one of those chakra systems you?"

"Yep." At this point, Sasuke was pretty confused. Well, more like extremely shocked. Seiren started explaining what just happened in the ruins.

"Listen up Sasuke, you can't tell anyone about this."

"Why not?"

"Because I just freaking died! I don't think anyone is supposed to know about this anyways. That's probably why that death god is trying to kidnap me to 'Soul Society'. Just promise me that you won't tell ANYONE. Okay?"

"Fine, I promise."

"Good. Now let's get to sleep. It's like 1 am or something."

That night, while everyone else slept, Seiren stayed up. Her mind was filled with questions and worries. What should she do? There were death gods tracking her down and giant creepy monsters running around trying to eat people's souls! This lead to other questions; why couldn't she see these monsters before? How come these things never appeared before her eyes before? Now, she could see ghosts and death gods in broad daylight. Was she going to have to stay in hiding for here entire life? She thought through the night about possible answers to these questions.

***

In the morning while walking back to Konoha.

While walking back through the forest, Seiren felt really paranoid. She kept hearing roars or seeing ghosts. Even the wind blowing through the trees creeped her out.

"Seiren, what's with you? Your awfully jumpy today." Said Kakashi.

"Oh, it's nothing. Don't worry about it." Seiren said while faking a smile. Sasuke glanced at his teammate through the corner of his eye. It was obvious she was worried.

"_Seiren…_"

"What?" Seiren asked aloud. Her team looked at her confused. "Didn't one of you just call for me?" Everyone shook their heads and continued to walk. 'Who said my name?' wondered Seiren.

"_Muahahaha…_" Said the voice again. 'Who is that??' Thought Seiren to herself. She knew it sounded too familiar. It was a voice she hated so much! But who was the owner of that voice??

A/N: _Hey! Okay, I know nothing much happened in this chapter but it's hard to think of different plot stuff. Anyways, review if you can! -neesa_


	6. Bond of Hatred

**Disclaimer in Profile**

Walking On the Line

A/N: _Been busy this week. Sorry I couldn't update my story! _

Chapter 6: Bond of Hatred

As team 7 walked towards Konoha, Seiren was preoccupied with the voice in her mind. She was determined to find out who this voice belonged to. She concentrated as hard as she could; trying to pull herself into her own consciousness. She started to yell in her own head.

"Hey! Come out here! I know you're in here somewhere!"

"_Muahaha… Hello Seiren. How can I help you?" _the voice replied.

"Who are you?"

"_Oh! Do you really not remember my voice Seiren?" _

"You're not answering my question! Who are you?" Seiren yelled angrily. This voice irritated her. It made her blood boil in anger. The voice laughed wickedly as it got louder in her ears. Then, in a quick flash, she saw a projection of its face. Her eyes widened as the voice's laugh rang out once again. As she pulled out of her consciousness, she screamed aloud and fell to the ground. She held her head tightly and squeezed her eyes shut. This person was known as a monster. Someone who had gone insane past the point of return for power; her twin brother.

"Seiren!" Naruto screamed. Team 7 ran to Seiren's aid but before they got to her, something whisked her away into the wind. Sasuke activated his Sharingan. It was the same chakra as the shinigami form the ruins. 'Shit' Sasuke thought to himself. 'What am I supposed to do now?' Nobody else from team 7 could see where she disappeared.

"Kakashi-sensei! We have to go find her!" Sasuke said.

"We can't. We can't see where she went. I don't even know which direction to start looking at." Kakashi said sadly. Sasuke couldn't say anything. He was the only one who knew what was going on but if he said anything, he would be breaking the promise he made with Seiren. Not that he cared much, but no one would even believe him. Not to mention that everyone would think there was something wrong with him. So he kept his mouth shut.

"We'll just have to go back to Konoha first. Then we can make up a plan." Kakashi told his remaining pupils. Meanwhile, the shinigami Kira Izuru had taken the advantage of Seiren's mental breakdown to 'kidnap' her deep into the forest. At that moment, Seiren snapped out of her trance. She looked around her. In front of her, Izuru had opened some sort of door in the middle of the air. Seiren knew this couldn't be a good thing so she ran for it. Of course, since Izuru was a death god and not a human, he was much faster than Seiren.

"Oh crap! He's still too fast for me to outrun him!" Seiren said to herself while dodging some attempts to grab her. 'I need to lose him somehow… Oh! I know! That technique from mother's book!' Seiren thought as she recalled the old ninja book. She lunged at the ground headfirst.

"EARTH STYLE!! TUNNELING GHOST TECHNIQUE!" she screamed while forming multiple hand signs. She finished just before she hit the ground. She slipped right under the soil without leaving a mark on the surface. Izuru stopped. It looked almost like Seiren had disintegrated into the earth's crust. Since he had no clue what just happened, he receded into Soul Society. Seiren knew they wouldn't just give up searching for her. She tunneled all the way back to Konoha where she undid the technique. She was in Konoha's forest. She was very weak since she held a complicated technique for at least an hour. But, she managed to walk back to the Hokage's office.

There, she found a worried looking team 7. When they saw her, they jumped up and welcomed her back.

"Seiren! What happened to you? I was so scared that you were dead!" Naruto yelled. Seiren knew she couldn't tell them the truth since that little adventure had to do with her past and a death god chasing her down.

"Um… I, uh… dropped something back there and I went to go find it…"

"Are you REALLY that fast!" Sakura interrupted.

"Uh… well…"

"Obviously!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I'm gonna go now okay?" Seiren said uneasily. She slipped away from the building. Of course, Sasuke was told the truth of the whole story. Seiren knew that the death gods weren't going to stop chasing her down anytime soon. She felt like she was living in a strange hell. Being chased forever and ever and ever. If this was what it was like when she was alive, how about when she died??! She let the thought go as she went to her house to sleep.

As she started to lose herself to her extreme exhaustion, she saw a small shadowed figure appear on her windowsill. She fought against her sleepiness to get up and back away from the window. In the dim moonlight behind the figure, she could just barely see their features. She'd never met this person before. It seemed to be a little boy with spiky white hair and a katana on his back. She looked at his outfit and scowled. Another black robe… A death god.

"Another shinigami huh?" Seiren said as well as she could against her exhaustion.

"That's right. I'm Hitsugaya Toushiro, captain of the tenth squad in the thirteen-protection squad. I'm here to finish Izuru Kira's mission. I will bring you to Soul Society dead or alive." The figure said darkly. Seiren could hardly move. She was already using the remains of her energy to keep her eyes open. At the moment, her katanas were leaning against the opposite wall. There was no way she could reach them fast enough. 'What do I do?!' Seiren thought in panic.

Toushiro had jumped from the windowsill into the air. His zanpakutou was out and above his head. 'He's bringing me to Soul Society dead isn't he?!!' Seiren thought.

'Move' Seiren thought to her body. She was too tired. Her chakra system was almost depleted. 'C'mon move!' Still no response from her body. Seiren watched with wide eyes at the blade that was approaching. 'MOVE!!!!' she screamed in her head as the blade swung down.

A/N:_ Yet_ _another cruel cliffhanger!! Haha! I'm so evil. I'm sorry. :) Anyways, I plan to work on the story this week. Review please! -Neesa_


	7. Seal

**Disclaimer in profile**

Walking On the Line 

Chapter 7: Seal

'MOVE!!!' Seiren mentally screamed to herself. The blade was just above her head and at the last second, chakra started flooding into her body; finally allowing her to move. Unfortunately, the blade still left a large bloody gash down her left arm. Seiren sat in the dark corner of he room and held her wound. The pain was almost unbearable. She was once again losing her consciousness. But this time, it was because the dragons inside her awoke to her need for chakra. The more chakra she took from the beasts, the more consciousness she lost.

Eight different coloured streams of chakra started leaking out of Seiren, the seal in the middle of her collarbones reacted. The streams were restrained by an invisible chain and all receded except for a light-blue stream. It wrapped itself around Seiren, creating the demon cloak. It took on the shape of the ice dragon and stopped Seiren's wound from bleeding. Her eyes started to change shape as she let herself transform. She barely understood what was happening. Something else was trying to take over her consciousness. It was her twin brother Seki.

She held on to her consciousness as well as she could. If she gave up, her brother would crush the whole village using the dragons! Toushiro lunged at her once again with the intent to kill. He slashed at her but the chakra blocked the attack. She roared at him. The demon cloak kept progressing to a full possession; darkening in colour, scales appearing, talons growing and wings being created by chakra. The seal between Seiren's collarbone slowed the process, but not for long.

"What kind of monster are you?!" Toushiro yelled. Seiren became angry and sad at the same time when she heard this. Being called a monster over and over in her past. To be called a monster again, it really made her snap.

"_Give your consciousness to me!"_ Seki told her. "_We'll kill them all! Show them what happens when they displease you!" _He laughed in a psychotic way. Seiren almost fell for this. She went to bite Toushiro with her now very sharp deadly teeth. Her teeth met with his katana. At this point Toushiro knew there was no possible way to cut Seiren when she was like this. So he took a different approach.

"Bakudou no kyuu! Geki! (Binding arts number nine! Conquer!)" Toushiro yelled. In an instant, a red light surrounded Seiren and she was unable to move. Toushiro knew now that demon arts would work on the dragon form so he continued the fight.

"Hadou no kyuujuu, kurohitsugi! (Destructive arts number 90, black coffin!)" A black coffin surrounded Seiren. Everything was black so she couldn't see anything. All she knew was that she was in an incredible unbearable pain. Even the chakra demon cloak couldn't completely block the attack. Seiren screamed and passed out. Since the Binding art was still cast on her, neither her dragons nor Seki could move. Toushiro went over and picked up her unconscious body and opened the door to soul society. As the door closed behind him, he saw a figure burst into Seiren's room. 'Your too late…' Toushiro thought as the door shut out the real world. 'Too late…'

Sasuke had run into Seiren's room to find she wasn't there. There was also a strange light that just disappeared. He looked around frantically. He knew he had heard her scream. Seiren hardly ever screamed before. It had to be an emergency if she did. He activated his sharingan but there was nobody in the room except for him. There was a strange feeling in the air. Somehow, there was too much chakra in the air?? He looked to his right. There, he saw a pool of blood. He went over to it. It was still wet so whatever had bled had to be around here somewhere right? But how could that be possible? If there were anybody around, he would still be able to see his or her chakra systems.

Sasuke punched the wall in frustration. He couldn't figure out anything that just happened! 'Dammit Seiren! What happened??' Sasuke thought. 'I hope she has her mind power on right now…'

But of course, Seiren was unconscious and now, she was in the tenth team's imprisonment area. Seiren awoke a bit later to see another shinigami sitting beside her. He seemed to be healing her wounds.

"Um… Hello. I'm Yamada Hanatarou. I'm the seventh seat of the fourth squad." The male shinigami said politely.

"I'm Takahashi Seiren. Where am I right now?"

"We're in the tenth squad's prison. You were just brought here by captain Hitsugaya from the real world."

"You mean I'm in 'Soul Society' now?"

"Yes and strangely, you were able to go through the senkaimon (piercing world gate) without having to remove your soul from your body."

"HUH??! You were actually gonna do that?!"

"Err... yes. Usually, bodies can't come into Soul society. Only souls can."

"Then what's wrong with me!?" At that moment, Toushiro entered the room with an orange haired woman; another shinigami from the looks of it. Hanatarou immediately got up and bowed down to the two.

"Ah, Seiren-san, that other shinigami over there is vice captain of the tenth squad. She is Matsumoto Rangiku." Said Hanatarou.

"Alright, Seiren is it? I'm going to remove your soul with this gokontekkou (a glove that removes your soul from your body)." Toushiro told her as he slipped on a red glove.

"WHAT?! NO WAY! I'll DIE!"

"You've already died before when you released the katana in the cave." Toushiro said in an irritated tone. At that moment, Seiren closed her eyes and activated her mind power as a precaution. She was hoping they wouldn't notice the change in her eye colour. Toushiro opened the cell and walked in. Before Seiren could blink, Toushiro had removed her soul with a hit to the head. Her soul tumbled out.

Back in Konoha, Sasuke had just noticed that Seiren had forgotten her katanas against the wall. He picked them up. He'd never actually looked at them up close before. He traced the pattern with his fingertip. The katanas suddenly started to shake and rattle then, they disappeared. Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes. 'What the!? Where did they go?' he thought in confusion. The katanas had actually reappeared on Seiren's after about half a minute after she got knocked out of her body.

"Ow." Seiren mumbled as she rubbed her head. She picked up some thoughts. They were of the death gods standing in the cell with her. All of them were of shock and surprise. She looked up at their faces. There expressions mimicked their thoughts.

"What?" She asked.

A/N: _Whoo… that actually took awhile to write! Anyways, I hope your enjoying this story. Review if you do or don't. You can also give me ideas for what to write about. :) -Neesa_


	8. The Great Escape!

**Disclaimer in profile**

Walking On the Line 

A/N: _Hi! I hope you like this story. I've been trying to come up with some good plot kind of things it would be great if you to give me some ideas. It would probably help me think of new ideas. Anyways, here's the new chapter! _

Chapter 8: The Great Escape!

"What are you staring at me for???" Seiren asked in confusion. She looked down at herself. She looked the same as she did when she last turned into a soul. A black outfit and katanas on her back. Rangiku was the first to speak.

"How are you a death god?" she asked while pointing to Seiren's outfit. Seiren compared her outfit to the death god's. They were exactly the same.

"Uh, last time I checked, I was alive on earth. I never even HEARD of death god's till today!" Seiren exclaimed.

"She's never been in the academy either…" Toushiro mumbled.

"How do you know that captain?? Are you stalking her??!" rangiku asked.

"NO! I asked Ukitake Juushiro to look up her name. She has never been in Soul Society." Toushiro explained. "The fact that she's wearing a shihakusho (the uniform death gods wear) is very strange…" Meanwhile, Seiren was quietly listening to their thoughts. None had any kind of threats so far. Then, she heard a very dim familiar thought. She blocked out the death god's thoughts to focus on the weak thought.

'What the? What happened to the katana? She'd better have her mind power on right now…' Was the thought she heard. The thought seemed too familiar. She thought hard about who the thought belonged to. She shut her eyes and concentrated as hard as she could. Just as she felt she knew who the person was, Toushiro interrupted her concentration.

"Hey! Are you alright??"

"Er… yeah. Just thinking about something…"

"Fine. You're to stay in this cell until we get back to update you on your crime sentence." And with that, the three death gods locked the cell and left the room. Seiren looked down at her wrist. There was a small sort of bracelet around her wrist. Earlier on, they had explained it locked away her 'reiatsu'. She had no clue what they were talking about. 'Hmm… what did they tell me about reiatsu again?? Uh… it's spiritual pressure! Or something like that.' Seiren thought. Then she had an idea. 'I know! What if chakra and reiatsu are two different things! If they seal away my so-called reiatsu, it might not seal away my chakra!' She concentrated hard. Gathering up her small reserve of chakra. She was still at a low level of chakra since her big fight with Toushiro.

She turned to face the back wall of the cell. She decided to use a water type attack. She focused the chakra into a water type attack and fired high-pressure water jets through the index and middle fingers of both hands. She waved her hands in a complex pattern and stopped. Then, she bashed through the wall. Unfortunately an alarm went off.

"Shit!" Mumbled Seiren. She knew if they caught up to her, they would just use that kidou stuff and she would be SCREWED!

Seiren ran for her life. The paths were like a maze! She had no clue where to go. She jumped atop the roofs; bad idea. She was spotted instantly and huge masses of shinigami were charging towards the roof she was standing on. Before she could react a sword was at her throat and a man was behind her.

"Don't move." He said grimly. Quickly, she switched her body with a nearby tree branch and continued running. She knew she wasn't fast enough to get away. She didn't have enough chakra left to perform any more complicated jutsu either! 'Aw man! I'm so screwed over!' she thought to herself. The mob had almost caught up to her. She had been busy dodging as many kidou moves as possible. She knew she was bound to get hit sooner or later.

Just as the thought crossed her mind, she was impacted by a fireball. She was knocked off the roof she was running on. She fell towards the angry mob waiting below. She closed her eyes preparing to be impaled by hundreds of swords. Suddenly, a hero flew by and saved her from the death which awaited her below. Slowly, she opened her eyes. The face she saw was of a male with spiky orange hair. It seemed he was also a shinigami because he had a shihakusho on as well. Somehow, he was flying. By now, Seiren figured out that shinigami could run in midair but not FLY.

What confused Seiren the most were his thoughts. He was worried about someone and was determined to save this 'Rukia' character. Before long, Seiren realized that this man had been carrying her for quite a while and there was no conversation yet. Seiren decided it was way to awkward like this so she started to talk.

"Um… thanks for the save back there."

"No problem."

"Who are you again?"

"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo. Substitute shinigami."

"What the?! Substitute shinigami???"

"There's no time to explain now. I'm really rushed AND we have a mob following us. I need to get somewhere ASAP. I'm going to drop you off in the forest. STAY HIDDEN. Don't get caught again. You'd probably die." Ichigo flew off after dropping Seiren off deep in the forest. She focused on detecting people by their thoughts. So far, nobody was nearby. Seiren hoped she wouldn't have to stay hidden long. She tried to devise a plan to escape but she could never come up with a proper way to overcome kidou moves. She growled in frustration and immediately heard a rustle in leaves above her. She listened for thoughts and noticed she was surrounded. She decided the fastest and most quiet way to get away was to jump from tree to tree.

First thing to do was to make them lose sight of her. Luckily, she had taken the ninja tool pouch from her body. She decided the light bomb would work well. She started sprinting away form the area. She heard the movements of the death gods behind her she threw the light bomb behind her. A few shinigami were still on her tail. Seiren frowned. She took out a kunai with a paper bomb. Once it detonated, it not only threw off her pursuers but it gave her a short speed boost. Seiren landed just outside of the forest to face a tall cliff. At the top, she could see a giant explosion of black and white. She felt overwhelmed by a strong pressure.

"What is this suffocating atmosphere?!?" Seiren asked herself.

A/N: _Sorry. I really don't like this chapter. I have minor writers block. -Neesa_


	9. Suppress or Not?

**Disclaimer in Profile**

Walking on The Line

A/N: _Okay, I know it's been about a week since I wrote another chapter for Walking on The Line. So, here it is! I hope it turns out okay. _

Chapter 9: Suppress or not?

Seiren managed to withstand the reiatsu explosion on the cliff above her. When she listened to thoughts all around her, she noticed that there were fights breaking out everywhere. This was slightly annoying to Seiren since she was still wondering who was the owner of the weak thought she just barely heard in the jail cell. She knew it sounded too familiar but she still couldn't figure out who it was. Seiren decided to forget about the thought and get to the top of the cliff.

'Hm… if I go up the other side of the cliff where it's just like a hill, I'll probably be seen by death gods. I guess I'll climb up this side… even though it's a pretty insane rock climbing stunt.' Thought Seiren. Just as she reached the top, she listened closely for thoughts that had noticed her. Suddenly, a voice spoke in her head.

"Can everybody hear me? This is vice captain Kotetsu Isane of the 4th division speaking. Please listen carefully, everything I'm about to say is all true…"

After hearing Isane's entire message, Seiren was extremely confused. 'Who is the central 46? I suppose Aizen is the bad guy in this situation…' thought Seiren. Just then, she overheard a conversation through mind reading not to far away from the cliff. It was Ichigo and his comrades.

"Aizen's goal is to kill Kuchiki-san!"

'Rukia!' thought Ichigo in panic.

'Alright, I've decided I'm going to help these death gods and kill Aizen for them.' Thought Seiren to herself as she slowly peeked over the top of the cliff. She saw a man with spiky red hair holding a girl with black hair protectively. 'That must be Rukia.' Thought Seiren. There were three other men standing in front of them. One with rectangular glasses, one whose face was very fox-like and one who was blind. The one with the glasses was fighting with Abarai Renji the red haired man. Renji was obviously overpowered by the other man; Aizen Sousuke.

'That's crazy! That Aizen is insanely strong! How the hell am I supposed to fight him?!' Seiren thought. Before long, Ichigo showed up and fought Aizen and lost as well. Both Ichigo and Renji were in critical condition. Unable to move from the spot on the ground where they fell.

"Now get up Kuchiki Rukia." Said Aizen. Despite the smile on is face; the words he spoke seemed to be drenched in venom and malicious intent. He walked towards Rukia who was paralyzed with fear. 'Shit! It's now or never!' Seiren thought nervously as she shot out from her hiding place. She pulled out her katanas/zanpakutous Hoshikuro. She dashed between Aizen and Rukia.

"Get back you evil bastard!" Seiren screamed at Aizen. Aizen in turn looked down at her.

"Who are you? You aren't one of those ryokas." Aizen asked.

"I'm Takahashi Seiren! I don't know what you want but I'm not gonna let you get it without a fight!" At the moment, Seiren knew that the fight wasn't going to end well. But she decided that it was time to start.

"NO! Stop Seiren!" Ichigo yelled but she had already dashed in front of Aizen and slashed at him. Aizen had dodged quickly. Seiren knew her mind reading would help her a bit. As long as her reaction time was fast enough. She had used a couple jutsu and was beginning to tire out. It seemed that everyone was surprised at the techniques she was using since they had never seen ninjutsu before. Even Aizen was moderately surprised that Seiren could dodge the majority of his attacks. Finally, Aizen decided to use a kidou attack.

"Destructive art number four. White lightning."

Seiren didn't know what she could do to stop it and it was to late to dodge. She was sent flying backwards from the impact and she was burnt badly. She had also broken some bones when she impacted the ground. She clenched her teeth and shut her eyes tightly to keep her consciousness and bear with the pain.

'_You're so weak Seiren.'_

'HUH?! A voice in my head again! It's _that_ person's voice again."

'_Yes. It's me. Why do you sound so unhappy to hear your dear twin brother's voice?' _he said in a mocking tone.

'Go away! I'm in pain here!'

'_That's exactly why I'm here. Use the dragon's power to heal yourself and kill that man over there…'_

'NO! I won't do that!' But in reality, she was very tempted to use the dragon's powers. The pain was almost unbearable and if she lost consciousness, the dragons would control her anyways. It was hard to not lose consciousness and chose not to use the dragons. Half of her told her to use the power. The other half told her not to.

'_C'mon! Do it!'_

'No! Get back you maniac!' she screamed in her head. She used her chakra to push him back into the depths of her mind. Seiren gasped for air. She had almost no energy left. She would lose consciousness if this continued. She looked down at her wrist. The reiatsu suppressing bracelet was still attached.

'If I cut this, it'd better give me some energy!' She used her katana and cut off the restrainer. Immediately, she felt a small energy increase in her body. It wasn't much since the bracelet was on for so long but it was enough to keep her in full consciousness.

"Oh? What this? You're still conscious? And I thought that last kidou would kill you. But you still can't move because that electricity would've fried a good number of muscles." He went over to Rukia and removed a small object from her soul.

"What a surprise! The hougyoku is awfully small!" Aizen said as he dropped Rukia to the ground. There was a hole in her chest that was disappearing.

"Oh. The recipient is unharmed? What an incredible technique! Unfortunately… you are no longer of any use to me. Kill her Gin." Aizen said carelessly.

"LET GO OF HER YOU BASTARD." Seiren said menacingly at Aizen. She had gotten up on her feet and she was glowing light blue. There were small fangs starting to grow out of her mouth and her eyes were completely filled with blue energy. She glared at Aizen.

A/N: _That wasn't as good as I would've liked it to be. Sorry about that. Anyways, I'd like if you helped me decide if Seiren should get possessed by her dragons and rampage or if she should suppress it or… anything else. Please help me decide that in reviews. Thanks! -Neesa_


	10. Back Down To Earth

**Disclaimer in Profile**

Walking on The Line

Chapter 10: Back to Earth

"Kill her Gin." Aizen repeated.

"DON'T YOU IGNORE ME!" Seiren yelled in a half scream and half growl.

"It can't be helped. Shoot her, Shinsou." Ichimaru Gin said lightly.

"DAMMIT!!" Yelled Seiren as she clutched her head. Her anger was getting to her. The dragons were starting to act up. She was desperately trying to suppress them but it was difficult. She knew she couldn't let any death gods know about the beasts within her. At least, not yet. But at the same time, she knew she couldn't possibly think of killing Aizen without this power. Aizen had disabled Renji and Ichigo from fighting him in possibly 5 seconds flat! Getting frustrated certainly didn't help with suppressing her dragons. Time was running out as Gin's sword approached Rukia. Within millimeters of Rukia's back, the blade was knocked off course by a single high-speed icicle.

Everyone looked over to the source of the icicle. Seiren had one finger pointed in the air while looking down at the ground gasping. The light blue energy around her faded away as she collapsed. She was just barely clinging to her consciousness again. At that moment, Kuchiki Byakuya took the opportunity to save his sister in law. Aizen glared at Seiren. He started to move towards her but he was instantly surrounded by the captains and vice captains of the gotei 13. Aizen laughed.

"What's so funny?" Asked Shihouin Yoruichi

"It's time." Aizen said darkly.

The sky above them cracked and was ripped open by many menos grande. They carried the three captains out of Soul Society through the hole in the sky. The instant the hole closed, the 4th squad (medical team) jumped into action. Within all the commotion, Seiren managed to quietly slip away. She knew they would notice she was gone. She had finished scaling the face of the cliff and had slipped back into the forest. She turned on her mind power to check for nearby death gods. Luckily, there were none. But unfortunately, some death gods on the cliff had already noticed her disappearance and the news was spreading FAST. Seiren knew she had to get out of soul society somehow. She consulted Hoshikuro her zanpakutos.

'Help me! How do I get out of this place?!'

'Well, you could open a Senkaimon (world piercing gate)…'

'HOW?!' Seiren asked her katana mentally.

'Point me forwards, concentrate your energy into me and twist your wrist while saying open'

"Okay. Here it goes…" Seiren mumbled while pointing one of her zanpakutos in front of her.

"OPEN!" Seiren said while twisting her wrist. A flash of light appeared and 2 sliding doors opened before her. 'I guess this is it isn't it.' Thought Seiren to herself. 'Oh shit! What about my body?! It's still in the 10th division's prison! Aw man!' She shut the senkaimon and jumped up into the trees. It would be very difficult to hide her presence, not be seen and find her way back to the prison all at the same time. Since she had forgotten where the 10th division's building was, she was forced to jump on roofs to get a better view. Seiren was spotted almost instantly. She had almost forgotten that she was still a wanted criminal for unleashing some evil stuff or something. She ran to the prison with death gods following about 5 feet behind her. She jumped into her body, opened the senkaimon and ran in. Leaving behind the frightening world of shinigami.

She appeared in the forest of Konoha. Seiren breathed a sigh of relief and walked back into the village. She had surprisingly only been gone for one night. The first person she found was Naruto.

"SEIREN! Where have you been?! There was a search party assigned to find you last night!"

"Really? Uh…"

"Oh yeah! I need to bring you to hokage so that the search can be cancelled!" Naruto yelled. He grabbed her wrist and almost dragged her to the hokage's office.

"HOKAGE! I found Seiren! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto yelled excitedly as they burst into his office. The rest of team 7 was also there talking to hokage. They turned around surprised that the most hyper ninja of Konoha had found the missing ninja.

"Seiren! I was so worried!" Sakura said while hugging her tightly. Seiren was surprised. Since when did Sakura care about what happened to her? But that wasn't the problem here. 'What am I supposed to tell them?!' Seiren thought in panic. It's not like she could tell them the truth. She didn't even think they would believe her even if she told the truth.

'It's too early to tell them the truth.' Hoshikuro mentally told her.

'But what do I tell them? I know I suck at lying!'

'Well, too bad. You have to lie.' And with that, Hoshikuro cut off their mental conversation.

"Well? Seiren where did you go?" Asked hokage.

"I couldn't get to sleep last night so I went for a walk. I went into the forest and I think I fell asleep there…"

"Ah. I see. Even though you aren't supposed to go outside after hours." Said Hokage.

"Yes… I'm sorry." Seiren said while looking away nervously.

"Alright. Don't do it again. You're dismissed." Team seven walked out of the office.

Hokage knew Seiren was lying since Sasuke had said that she screamed and she was in her room when she mysteriously disappeared when he showed up.

"Hey Seiren! You wanna come eat ramen with me?" Naruto asked cheerfully.

"No thanks. I'm kinda tired…" Seiren said when she noticed she didn't sleep for the whole night. She walked back to her room to rest.

'Actually, I think I should move to a different place. The death gods have already been here. They might come to my room again…' Seiren thought. She sat on her bed and leaned her head against the wall. 'Where could I possibly go live…'

A/N: _YAY! This chapter wasn't so bad actually! I grew tired of waiting for some reviews to help me make a decision in my last chapter. :p I'm not sure how long it will take to write another chapter because I'm kind of short on ideas right now. -Neesa_


	11. WHERE DO I FREAKING LIVE!

**Disclaimer in Profile**

Walking on the Line

Chapter 11: WHERE DO I FREAKING LIVE?!

'Hmm... I guess I could always ask one of my teammates if I could live with them. But I don't want to bother them. And I guess it would seem kinda awkward…' thought Seiren. It was late morning and Seiren was starting to get hungry but at the same time, she was extremely exhausted. She felt like she had to throw up but had to eat something at the same time. 'This sucks. I feel like crap. Why does my life have to be so screwed up! Jeez! It would be so much easier if I didn't have to keep this a secret!' thought Seiren in frustration. After a long while of thinking, she decided she had to go eat something first and then figure out what to do about the rest of her problems.

Seiren walked out into the streets and decided to find something easy to digest. Just as she passed Ichiraku Ramen, Naruto poked his head out and dragged Seiren into the restaurant.

"HEY SEIREN! I thought you were going to sleep!" Naruto said loudly.

"Yeah… but I got hungry."

"Welcome! What would you like to eat?" asked the ramen guy.

"Ughh… do you have cold tofu or something?" asked Seiren miserably.

"Sure thing." The ramen guy replied.

After finishing her meal, Seiren paid and left the restaurant. She noticed she was desperately in need of a nap. She found a nice quiet spot to sleep and lay down. Just as she was drifting off she heard a voice.

"Hey. Umm... argh. This is troublesome. She's probably already asleep…"

"That's where you're wrong." Seiren said groggily as she opened her eyes. She looked up at the person. It was Shikamaru Nara.

"What did you want to ask me?" Seiren asked.

"Well, you're in my spot. I come here to watch the clouds and sleep." replied Shikamaru.

"Okay…" Seiren replied confused

"Can you move over at least?" asked Shikamaru.

"Sure."

They both lay down and an awkward silence fell around them. Seiren hadn't really talked much to the other students ever since the teams were made. Seiren decided she really had to be more social.

"Uh… Shikamaru right?" asked Seiren awkwardly.

"Yeah. You're the one who joined team 7. You're name is?"

"Takahashi Seiren. So, um, you like watching clouds?"

"Yeah. They're relaxing. They just float there without a care in the world. I wish I were a cloud." Shikamaru replied.

"I guess so…" Seiren agreed sleepily. Before long, she drifted off into a sleep. Shikamaru looked over at her. 'I guess she was really tired.' He thought as he turned his gaze back to the clouds.

Seiren woke up about 2 hours later. She saw Shikamaru had just gotten up to stretch and was also about to leave.

"Oh. You're up." Said Shikamaru.

"Yeah."

"It's about time for lunch. I'm getting hungry."

"Same here." Suddenly, Seiren had just noticed two other figures standing to the right of her. She turned her head. It was Shikamaru's teammates Yamanaka Ino and Akimichi Chouji.

"Hi." Seiren said while waving timidly at them. She was always a little bit awkward when it came to meeting new people.

"Hey. You're Seiren right?" Ino said.

"Yup!" Seiren said as cheerful and friendly as she could manage.

"Do you want to eat lunch with us?" asked Chouji.

"Sure, I guess." Seiren said while getting up. The four of them went to eat some sushi while getting to know each other better. After the meal, Seiren thanked them and headed off to the training field. She was still a bit tired but she knew she needed to train.

***

Seiren had just wrapped up her training and was now exhausted once again. As she started to walk back to her apartment, a hand pulled her into the forest. She flung herself away from the person and prepared for attack. She looked at the person and relaxed. It was just Sasuke.

"What do you want Sasuke?"

"I just wanted to ask you a question. That's all."

"What?"

"What _really_ happened last night when you disappeared?"

"Hey! Don't you just go and expect me to tell you everything in my life! Just because I told you a thing or two, it doesn't mean you get a VIP pass for access to my whole life!"

"If you don't want me to know anything, then why did you tell me anything to begin with?!" Sasuke yelled angrily.

"Just because I FELT like it!" Seiren screamed back.

"JUST TELL ME ALREADY!" Sasuke yelled as he lunged at her.

"NO!" Seiren spat at him as she blocked his punch. She kicked him into a tree and pinned him there with some shuriken. She dashed out of the forest.

"GET BACK HERE!" Sasuke yelled while struggling to get off the tree. Seiren ran back into town and bumped into Kakashi. He was holding some papers.

"Oh! Sorry about that Seiren." said Kakashi.

"It's okay. Hey, what are those papers?" Seiren asked.

"Ah. I was going to keep it a secret until tomorrow's training lesson. These are forms for the upcoming chuunin exams." Kakashi said with a smile.

"Whoa! Cool!"

"Also, you're officially in team 7! But, there's also a little problem."

"What is it?"

"Since you're officially in team 7, it means we are a 4 man squad. It makes the chuunin exams unfair."

"Oh…" Seiren said sadly while looking away.

"But, Hokage said he's made an exception this time…"

"REALLY?!" Seiren screamed hopefully.

"Yes, but the test will be made a little bit more difficult for team 7 in the second part of the exam. The other parts of the exam don't really require as much teamwork."

"Awesome! I can't wait!!" Seiren said as she ran off. 'Oh shoot! I still need to find out where I can live!' Seiren stopped running. 'Hmm... who should I go live with? I don't think I should bother the people who actually have parents and siblings. It'll just be bothering them. So who does that leave? Naruto, Sasuke… that's it?!' thought Seiren while panicking.

'That really doesn't help. Naruto is way too loud and only eats ramen. As for Sasuke, I don't even like him! Plus, I just stuck him to a tree in the forest.' Seiren was depressed. She walked around aimlessly for quite a while. When she finally noticed, she looked around her. There was nobody around and she was standing in front a ruined area. She looked over to a sign and read it.

'Uchiha Manor?'

A/N: _Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Not much happened but still… Review if you can! -Neesa_


	12. A Deal and A Fight

**Disclaimer in profile**

Walking on The Line

Chapter 12: A Deal and a Fight

"Uchiha Manor, huh?" Seiren mumbled. She stepped inside the restricted area. 'I guess it would be okay if I just slept here for tonight.' She thought. She was sure to be very quiet as she walked around the ruins. She examined the ruins. Most of the area was covered in blood, cracked and sometimes burnt. She managed to find a decent house to stay in for the night. As she stepped into the house, she felt a presence behind her. She whipped around to find Sasuke; arms crossed and glaring at her.

"Sasuke! Why are you here?" Seiren asked surprised.

"I should ask you the same thing." He replied without dropping his glare.

"Why are you in the old manor? It's restricted." He continued.

"Why would you care? It's none of your business!" Seiren snapped.

"It's obviously my business if it includes my old home."

"Shut up! I was just gonna stay here for the night okay?! Happy?!"

"No. I'm not going to just let you stay here."

"What else am I supposed to do you ass-tard?!" protested Seiren.

"I'll make you a deal. From now on, you tell me about the shinigami and I'll let you live at my place. And I swear I won't tell anyone." Sasuke said seriously.

Seiren thought for a while and finally decided that she had no other choice.

"Deal." She told him hatefully. They walked back to Sasuke's apartment and went to sleep.

***

The next morning at the mini bridge in Konoha…

The team had just received their sheets telling them about the chuunin exams. Seiren was walking with Naruto and Sakura along with Naruto's mini tag-alongs; Konohamaru and his friends. Konohamaru had just run straight into a person wearing all black and had face paint on. There was one other girl behind him who had an iron fan slung on her back. The man in black grabbed Konohamaru by the collar and lifted him into the air.

"That hurt! I hate little runts like you!!" The man said.

"Hey! Put him down, you bastard!" Seiren yelled. At this point, Seiren wasn't sure what to do. She couldn't use weapons because there was a possibility that she would hit Konohamaru. Before she knew it, a small rock came flying out of nowhere and hit the man in directly on his hand making him let go. He yelled in pain as everyone looked to where the rock had come from. Sasuke was sitting in a tree tossing a rock up and down in his hand.

"Damn it! You bastard! I'll kill you!" the man yelled as he pulled something off his back. Before anyone knew it, a voice interrupted the battle.

"Stop it Kankuro." Everyone looked over to the tree again to find there was somebody else. A boy hanging upside down off a branch with his arms crossed and a gourd tied to his back.

"But, I have to get back at him! He freaking th-"

"Shut up. Or I'll kill you." The boy said while throwing a fierce glare towards Kankuro.

"Yes. Sorry. I was totally out of line there. Sorry." Kankuro almost whimpered.

"Hey! What's your name?" Sasuke yelled as they were starting to leave.

"Temari."

"Kankuro."

"Gaara of the Desert." And with that, the three sand ninja walked off.

***

Later that night…

Sasuke and Seiren were in the apartment.

"I'm going to sleep." Sasuke yawned as he closed the room to his door. Seiren was lying in bed tossing and turning. She couldn't seem to sleep again. She climbed out the window and jumped silently to the ground below. Seiren seemed to have a tendency to take late night strolls even though she's not supposed to disobey Hokage. She walked on for quite a while. Then she stopped and looked up at the full moon. She noticed that suddenly all of the crickets had stopped chirping. A chilling wind blew around her kicking up a swirl dust. Suddenly, she felt something on her leg. Quickly, Seiren looked down. There was sand slowly crawling up her leg. She spun around and saw Gaara standing a couple feet behind her with sand pouring out from the gourd on his back.

"Gaara. Let me go." Seiren said in a serious voice. He didn't reply. The sand continued to travel up her legs.

"Gaara, stop!!" She said with a glare. No reply again.

"I SAID STOP!" Seiren screamed as she broke off the sand with a powerful punch. She jumped away from the sand with her katanas unsheathed. She listened in on Gaara's thoughts. It was rather difficult. His thoughts seemed to be jumbled up. The main thought was murder, kill, blood etc. The sand flew quickly towards her and Seiren just barely dodged it. It seemed she couldn't read his thoughts clearly. Not even the next move he was going to make. Seiren jumped up into the air and shrew some shuriken. The sand caught the shuriken and threw them straight back at her. A shuriken managed to cut her arm.

A drop of blood fell down and landed on the sand.

"Your blood is very good…" Gaara said with a hint of insanity. Seiren landed a couple feet back gritting her teeth. The sand shot at her again. She jumped away. 'He keeps attacking with his sand! He's a long-range fighter it seems. Why can't I read his moves though?' Seiren wondered.

"Gaara! Why are you doing this?" Seiren asked as she dodged some attacks.

"Killing makes me feel ALIVE! This is the reason for my existence. Now, let me feel alive!!" He yelled as he lunged at her. Seiren put her arms in front of her to shield herself from damage. The sand hit her arms with extreme force and sent her flying backwards. Her arms were now covered with blood from that last attack.

"YES, more blood!!!" Gaara screamed. Seiren decided to take a new attack plan. Quickly, she sheathed her katanas and ran straight at Gaara. 'Hand-to-hand combat! Close combat! Try this Gaara!' Seiren thought. She threw some punches and sent him flying with a kick. Of course the sand caught him. He stood up and looked over at her. Seiren gasped. The area she punched on his face was…cracking? There were pieces of sand crumbling from his face onto the ground. He looked up and smiled in a psychotic way.

'Shit! What do I do! He's already tasted my blood. He won't be satisfied until he kills me! I'm shaking. Stop shaking dammit!' Seiren thought to herself.


	13. Let The Exams Begin!

**Disclaimer in profile**

Walking on The Line

A/N: _Okay, I have to thank my Beta Megan. Thanks for editing! :D Anyways. Enjoy the story. _

Chapter 13: Let the exams begin!

'Stop shaking, damn it!' Seiren thought to herself. Gaara's sand flowed around him. Gaara clutched his head.

"Heheh…I'll crack open her skull. Then there will be a lot of blood for your mother…" Gaara spoke to himself.

Meanwhile, back at Sasuke's apartment, Sasuke had woken up. He was lying in bed and looking out the window at the full moon. He felt something was wrong. He got up and walked into Seiren's room. He looked over to the bed and found she wasn't there. 'Where is she?' he thought. 'The main door is still locked. She didn't leave from there…' Then he had noticed the window was open. 'Damn it! She could be anywhere now! There's only one thing I can do now…'

"SHARINGAN!" Sasuke said as he activated it.

Back to the fight with Seiren.

'Oh come on! Why am I shaking?! I've managed to land a hit on him before! It's possible to beat him isn't it?!' Seiren thought hopefully. Gaara had already sent some sand towards her. She dodged it and ran towards him firing a punch. Her fist hit a sand wall and started sinking into it. 'SHIT!' Seiren thought as she tried to pull her fist out. Her fist was stuck in the sand now and she frantically kicked the sand away; freeing her hand. She jumped back. 'How am I supposed to get out of _this_ fight??' Seiren thought. Just as she was about to run back for another attack, she noticed she couldn't move her feet. She looked down to find sand pouring out of a small hole in the ground and wrapping around her feet. She knew Gaara had made a tunnel using his sand to set this trap.

"AH! Let Go!!" Seiren screamed. The sand continued to travel up her legs.

"I've got you now! DIE!" said Gaara. Just as Gaara was about to crush Seiren legs, someone sent Gaara flying back a couple feet. Seiren looked over to the person to find it was Sasuke. Gaara got back up and glared at Sasuke.

"Let her go. The chuunin exams haven't even started yet. Piss off." Sasuke said darkly to Gaara. Gaara scowled at him and released Seiren.

"Next time, you won't be so lucky." Gaara said as he disappeared in a cloud of sand.

"Thanks for the save." Seiren said.

"Hey. We can't go losing a teammate before the chuunin exams start." Sasuke said with a smirk. They both walked back to Sasuke's apartment and slept.

***

The Chuunin Exams.

Team 7 walked into the building where the chuunin exams were to be taken. There were many genin crowded around the room 301. Two other chuunin as it seemed, were standing in front of the door refusing entrance to the genin.

"You think we're gonna let you runts pass us?" One of them said.

"We've failed the exams three times already. It's real tough yet you little kids think you can pass?" The other added.

"We're just thinning out those who would fail anyway. What's wrong with that?" They said.

"You will let me pass through. And remove this genjutsu (illusion technique). I'm going to the third floor." Sasuke said with his famous smirk plastered on his face.

"So you noticed." One of the chuunins said. The genjutsu faded away to show that the room they were guarding was actually room 201. After all the commotion settled, everyone headed up to the real classroom. As they stepped in, they gasped.

"Woah…" said Naruto.

"There's so many people! They're really all here for the exam?!" Seiren and Sakura said.

"Sasuke-kun! You're late!" Ino squealed as she glomped him. The rest of her team showed up just as quickly.

"Man. This sucks." Shikamaru moaned.

"Complaining again Shikamaru?" Seiren teased.

"Yeah, but you know it's true." Shikamaru retorted.

"YAHOO! Found you!" Kiba yelled as team 8 joined their circle.

"Hey Kiba!" Seiren said happily. She was always great friends with him. He was the one who found her out in the forest when she was younger. She couldn't thank him enough for that.

"Hey you guys. You should be more quiet." said a man approaching their group. "You guys are the rookies just out of the academy right? Screaming like schoolgirls. Geez…" The man had grey hair tied in a loose ponytail with glasses and a Konoha forehead protector. As the rest of the circle talked with Kabuto, Seiren studied him closely. There was something strange about him that she didn't like.

'He's wearing a Konoha forehead protector… But if he's from Konoha, how come I've never seen him before? I may not have met him, but I would have definitely remembered his face…' Seiren thought. 'Something's not right...' Suddenly, Seiren's thoughts were interrupted by the examiner.

"QUEIT DOWN YOU WORTHLESS BASTARDS!" A voice said as a puff of smoke exploded from the front of the room. After the smoke cleared, the examiners were standing in the front of the room.

"We will now start the first test. You will pick a tab and sit in that seat. Then we'll hand out the exams." Said the examiner named Ibiki.

"WHAT?! A paper test?!!!" Naruto exclaimed.

"We use a subtraction system. You start off with full points. Get a question wrong and lose a point. This is a team test. Your result depends on the combined score of your teammates. Team 7 of Konoha, you have 7 questions from the exam. They were the hardest seven since you have 4 teammates. Also, if you get caught cheating, you lose 2 points for every offense." Ibiki said.

"One last thing. If you lose all your initial points, you fail along with your teammates." Ibiki finished darkly.

"BEGIN!" He yelled.

Seiren looked down at the sheet and read the questions. 'What the hell?! I don't know any of this! No genin can answer these! Are they freaking insane! And why do they have so many people watching us! Do they seriously think we'll cheat! Actually… maybe. If I think in their point of view, we're ninja's so we could possibly use our ninja skills to cheat… SWEET! I think I got it! They ARE letting us cheat up to 5 times after all! Just can't get caught is all.' Seiren closed her eyes and activated her mind power. She kept her eyes closed to hide her eye colour. In no time at all, she found read the answers from someone's mind.

As the hour progressed, more and more ninjas were kicked out. The time came for the 10th question.

"Alright, if you don't choose to take the question, you fail. If you chose to take the question and answer incorrectly, you can't EVER take the chuunin exams again! If you chose not to take the question, you can always try again next year…" Ibiki said. Many ninja dropped out since they couldn't bear to face the decision of staying a genin forever. Naruto raised his hand.

"You don't scare me! I'm taking the question!" Naruto yelled as he slapped his hand straight back down on the table.

"Well then, to the rest of you that remain, congratulations! You passed the first test!"

'Ah… now that that's over, I wonder what other tests there'll be…' Seiren thought as Ibiki talked to the genin. Just then, the window was smashed to bits as something flew into the classroom. Two Kunai pinned a large banner to the ceiling and another character was standing in front of it.

"What the hell?!" Seiren yelled.

A/N: _I know. Crappy chapter 'cause nothing much happened. Sorry bout that. I think the next chapter will be A LOT better. Hopefully, anyways. -_- -Neesa_


	14. There's a Hole

**Disclaimer in Profile**

Walking On the Line

Chapter 14: There's a hole…

"Listen up! I'm your second examiner Anko! Follow me to your next exam!" The woman yelled.

"Bad timing" Ibiki said. After a while of talking, the genin followed Anko to the Forest of Death.

"Everyone, this is the Forest of Death; your next exam area. You will all enter from the gates placed all around the forest. You will all be given one of two scrolls. In this exam, you must get the scroll you don't have and then make your way to the building in the center of the forest." Anko explained. "Oh yeah, for team 7, you must do the same thing as the other teams but you also have to get one special scroll that we would like you to find."

'Tch. _That's_ supposed to be challenging? Hardly.' thought Seiren smugly to herself. She closed her eyes and used her mind reading power to find out where the scroll was hidden. The genin all went to fill out sheets and get their scroll. Seiren looked over at the scroll in Sasuke's hands.

"A heaven scroll huh? You know, I _could_ just read everyone's mind to find out which team we could take the scroll from… but where's the fun in that?" Seiren said.

"I guess. But you'll HAVE to read minds if we really need you to. Like if our time is running out or something." Sasuke replied.

"Okay! So you've all gotten your scrolls. Whatever you do, DON'T OPEN THEM and don't die. Got that?! All right, go to your assigned gates." Anko yelled. After each team was at their assigned gates, the second exam began. The gates all opened and the teams rushed in. Team 7 decided to get the extra hidden scroll first since Seiren already knew where it was. It wasn't difficult at all to find the scroll. Climb some trees and undo a few genjutsu.

"Well that wasn't so bad!" Seiren said as she plucked the scroll out from a dead tree.

"Wasn't so bad?! How? They actually put genjutsu so we couldn't see it!!! That's HARD!" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up, Naruto." Sasuke mumbled.

"Yeah, Naruto! The other teams might hear us and come take our scroll!!" Sakura added.

"Heh. Four against three. I like the odds." Seiren said quietly.

"Let's get moving. We need to steal someone's scroll." Sasuke said as he started to walk off. Just then, something caught Seiren's eye. There was a tiny light source coming from the dead tree. 'What could that be? A dead tree can't produce light.' Seiren thought. She moved to the light to take a closer look. There was a tiny hole from which the light was pouring out of. Seiren looked through the hole. She could see a grassy field, which seemed to be half surrounded by a thick forest. There was a small trail which lead somewhere else which Seiren couldn't see because the hole wouldn't allow that range of vision.

'Argh. I need to know where that path leads!!' Seiren thought angrily. She moved her head back and used her finger to try to rip out more dead bark. She ripped out the bark surrounding the hole but somehow, the hole stayed the same size. Seiren jammed her finger into the hole and pulled sideways. It seemed to work because she had just managed to fit her whole hand into the hole. Seiren kept pulling and scratching and before she knew it, she slipped through the hole. Seiren landed in the lush green field she had seen. The hole that she came through was in a small wooden post.

Seiren looked at the small trail and stood up. She followed the trail until she found a small sign. She read it aloud to herself. "Karakura Town." 'That's strange. I've never even heard of this town. I wonder where I am.' Seiren thought as she walked on for a bit longer. There were many people walking around doing nothing in particular. 'Wow. This place looks pretty interesting… Oh shit!!! The chuunin exams! Crap. How am I supposed to get back to the forest of death?!' Seiren started to panic. 'Oh! I know! Maybe I can pick up my teammates minds using my power!' Seiren concentrated harder than usual. There were faint signals of her teammates. Seiren could hardly tell what they were doing. Suddenly, her intense concentration was broken by something that fell at amazing speed and hit the ground. There was a large crater and a large amount of smoke rising from the impact.

'What the hell?!' thought Seiren as she looked at the once empty field. The people around her gathered together and started making a fuss about what just happened.

"What's that?"

"I don't see anything."

"Maybe it was a meteor…" The people went on about what it was. Seiren felt intense chills run up and down her spine. She was suddenly aware of the great spiritual pressure coming from the center of the crater. She knew this couldn't be good. She stared at the figures as they walked out from the crater. One was a very large man while the other was more of a regular person… but somehow still wasn't completely human. They both had holes going straight through their bodies and seemed to have bones of some sort somewhere on them. They wore white outfits and the smaller one had lines running down his face starting from his eyes.

"What's with these guys? Why are they staring at me? Hey, I'm gonna eat now." The large man named Yami. He started to suck in air like a vacuum. Seiren felt a tinge of pain. She looked around at the innocent bystanders. Their souls were instantly sucked out of their bodies and into Yami's mouth. Seiren collapsed to the ground and held to her soul for all she had.

"Bleh! Yuck!" Yami complained.

"Of course. How can such weak spirits taste good?" The other man named Ulquiorra said.

"So, what now? How many are we going to kill?"

"Just one. You can leave the others alone."

"What a surprise! We have a survivor!" Yami said. 'Shit! Did they find me out?' Seiren thought. She stole a peek at Yami. He was looking at another girl with black hair and dressed in a judo uniform. Yami walked in front of the girl.

"You got hit by my gonzui and your spirit didn't fly away…" Yami said. As he kept talking, the girl looked like she would collapse. After Ulquiorra told Yami that the girl was trash, Yami scowled.

"So it was just a coincidence? How boring. Bye then." Yami said as he wound up to kick the girl. 'Shit! He's going to kill her!' Seiren thought as her eyes widened in anger and fear. As Yami's foot came swinging forwards, Seiren launched herself at Yami. Next thing she knew, she was in front of the girl and blocking Yami's foot using both of her katanas crossed in front of her.

'Wow. That took more chakra than I thought to keep my ground. He's strong.' Seiren thought.

"Huh?! Ulquiorra! Is this girl trash?" Yami asked.

"Yes. She's trash."

"Okay!!" Yami yelled as he brought his fist down. Seiren jumped out of the way and brought the girl away. She set her down farther away. 'Well, it's time to get this started!' Seiren thought. She went back to the crater and stood a couple feet away from Yami. 'I guess I'll start with some sword work.' Seiren planed as she gripped her katanas. Seiren charged at Yami and slashed at him. When she backed up she realized there wasn't even a scratch where the katana cut him.

"What?!" Seiren mumbled. She went to attack again. Yami put his hand out to block the attack. Seiren slashed viciously at his hand and jumped back again. She smirked. 'It worked! Chakra blades can cut him!' Seiren said as she charged chakra into her katanas.

"Heh. It looks like I can use you for target practice!" Seiren mumbled under her breath as she grinned.

A/N: _OKAY! Yay! The arrancar showed up already! I think it might be a little bit too early 'cause I'm not even in Naruto Shippuuden yet!! XD oh well. I guess I could do more Naruto stuff and like time skips… tell me what you think. Thanks again to beta Megan! :) -Neesa_


	15. Gone In The Blink Of An Eye

**Disclaimer in profile **

Walking On The Line

Chapter 15: Gone In The Blink Of An Eye

"Looks like I can use you for target practice!" Seiren mumbled under her breath as she grinned. She ran at him full speed and slashed without any holding back. Yami's blood was spilling quickly. "_Yes!! Cut him!! Kill him!! AHAHAHA!"_ Seiren's twin brother laughed insanely. Seiren seemed like she wasn't going to stop any time that year. She started to feel insane and laughed out loud at her seemingly incredible power. Suddenly, she heard someone's scream echo in her head. She stopped slashing and concentrated on where the scream came from. It seemed far away and she listened intently. She finally recognized that it was peoples' thoughts. She recognized them as Sakura's thoughts. 'Oh my god! That guy is gonna kill us! I can't move!' Seiren had to know what was going on. 'C'mon!! Who is this person! I need to see!!' Seiren thought frustrated.

'HELP!!!' Sakura thought frantically.

'DAMN IT! I need to see!!!!!' Seiren thought angrily. A second later, the images before Seiren's eyes changed. She was looking back at the forest of death. There was a grass ninja in the midst of a fight with Sasuke. Naruto was unconscious and pinned to a tree. Sakura was nowhere to be seen but her thoughts flowed endlessly into Seiren's mind. Seiren finally noticed that she was looking though Sakura's eyes via mind power. 'Whoa. I didn't know I could do this. Never mind that now though. Sasuke's fighting one on one with that dude!!' In the middle of her thoughts, she was sent flying backwards into a tree. Her eyes focused and she was looking at the crater fight scene again. She coughed up some blood. 'Damn! This guy's strong!' Seiren got up slowly but painfully. When she looked up again, Yami's fist made contact with her stomach. 'He's creaming me!! C'mon, get up!' She thought to herself. She formed some seals quickly and concentrated her chakra.

"Fire Style, Phoenix Flower!!" Seiren muttered as she blew out small fireballs at Yami. They made contact quickly but didn't make deal much damage other than a slight burn. Yami laughed at her lame attempt.

"I have no clue what the hell that was, but it was pretty damn useless if you ask me!!" Yami mocked.

"Don't get cocky!!" Seiren yelled. She formed more hand signs even though she knew that it would use up the majority of her chakra.

"Ice Style, Piercing Crystals!" She slammed her hand on the ground and spikes of ice shot out of the ground. Yami was quick to dodge but not quickly enough. He was cut deeply by the tips of the ice.

"AGH!! DAMN YOU!!" He yelled. Seiren was breathing quickly. Her dragons were acting up again. The ice blue coloured chakra started wrapping itself around Seiren's body. Seiren clung to her consciousness with all her might. 'No. Stop. You can't come out now! NO!' A thin layer of ice formed on the ground around her 'NO!!' Seiren thought she took out a kunai and stabbed herself in the leg to bring herself back. It wasn't quite enough to stop the demon's coat. She knew she had to use up the extra chakra.

She used the chakra and directed it towards the arrancar and released the chakra in a destructive icy chakra wave. It wasn't fast enough to catch the arrancar though. Yami had drawn his Zanpakutou and was swinging it down at Seiren. She shut her eyes awaiting the flooding pain. But instead found some sort of triangular shield protecting her. She turned around to see who it was that saved her. She smiled thankfully and fell to the ground.

Seiren woke up later and found herself lying on a thin mattress on a wooden floor. She looked around. There was one other person in the room. It was Ichigo.

"You're… Ichigo." Seiren said.

"Yeah. I remember you. You were in Sereitei and I saved you before. What's your name again?"

"Takahashi Seiren."

"Right. Are you doing okay?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"You passed out while fighting those two people…" Seiren's memories of the fight returned.

"Oh yeah! Um… Who was it that saved me? And how come I'm not bleeding?" Seiren said as she looked over herself.

"Oh yeah. That was Inoue Orihime. She's in the other room with Ishida Uryuu and Urahara Kisuke. Actually, I think I'll get them now since you're awake." Ichigo said as he got up. They spent a couple hours introducing and answering questions.

"Oh. So those people were Arrancar." Seiren said as she was still trying to wrap her mind around all the new information she received.

"That's right. And you're actually a ninja?" Urahara asked.

"Yeah. But somehow, I'm apparently a shinigami at the same time." As Seiren thought about this, she suddenly remembered that the chuunin exams were still ongoing.

"OH SHIT! I need to be somewhere right now!!!" Seiren yelled. She bolted out of the small shop while grabbing her katanas.

"WAIT!! Come back!!" A couple voices yelled behind her. She usually would have stopped and stayed with them but she needed to see how her team was doing. She sped up and jumped on roofs. She spotted the giant crater and the small wooden post. Ichigo was hot on her tail as she practically flew across the roofs. Before long she reached the wooden post.

"See ya later Ichigo!" Seiren shouted as she sped towards the pinhole. With just one last turn till she reached the post, she drastically increased her speed. She didn't trust these people enough to tell them how she got to Karakura town. She dove forward with pinpoint precision to slip through the tiny hole. As Ichigo turned the corner, he stopped and looked around. There was no sign of Seiren anywhere. He thought that he saw the tiniest movement come from the post just a second before, but there was no movement now. He stood there confused and wondering about this mysterious character named Seiren.

Seiren landed on her feet in the forest of death. She scanned the area for thoughts. There was still a great amount of other genin looking for scrolls. Just then, she picked up Sakura's thoughts. She sprinted in the Sakura's direction. When she got there, she found Sakura caring for Sasuke and Naruto. They were both passed out on the ground.

"Seiren! Where were you?!"

"Um… It's hard to explain. Anyways, what happened?" As much as Seiren disliked Sakura, she had no other choice than to cooperate with her at the time.

"This guy named Orochimaru came! He was disguised as a grass ninja and he did something to Naruto when red chakra covered him. Then he fought with Sasuke and he BIT him!!! He has a weird scar on his neck now." Sakura said.

"Oh. So that's what happened. But what'll we do now? We have two less ninjas to go do fighting and scroll finding."

"I don't think we can really do anything right now." Sakura said while looking down.

"Listen. I'll fight off any ninja who find us here okay? You can stay in here." Seiren said as she got up and walked out of the small tunnel. Seiren went around setting up small lines everywhere that would detect movement. It was better to conserve her energy by turning off her mind reading power and just using normal detectors. She walked back into the tunnel holding the ends of the string detectors. Seiren sighed and sat down. She looked over at her passed out teammates. She felt guilty for not being able to help them when they confronted Orochimaru.

Seiren looked down at the ground in thought. Suddenly, she felt a small vibration in one of the strings. She waited a little longer. She felt more vibrations. As soon as the string that was closest to the tunnel vibrated, she tugged on a wire. It released a shower of kunai and shuriken towards the area of the detector. Seiren let go of the strings and jumped out of the tunnel to face three sound ninja.

"Heheh… look guys. It's the 'exception team of 4'. Or should I say 2." One of them laughed as they eyed the passed out ninja.

"We'll just be taking your scroll now! LET'S GO!!" The second man yelled. The three of them started a well planned out team attack on Seiren. She jumped around dodging as many attacks as possible. She used her Katana to block. 'Damn it! There's no opening in their attacks! I can't get my own attacks in without getting hit by something!' Seiren thought. She activated her mind power and their attacks became clear. 'Perfect.' Seiren thought and she smirked.

A/N: _Haven't written in so long! I probably won't for a long time too. Only when I have enough time. Most likely, the holidays. Thanks for reading! Thanks Megan :) Reviews please. -Neesa_


	16. One Hell of A Long Day

**Disclaimer in Profile**

Walking On The Line 

Chapter 16: One Hell of a Long Day

Seiren dashed around the ground to start her attack on the sound ninja. It was difficult to listen to all three of their thoughts at once and try to dodge all their attacks, but somehow, Seiren managed. Sakura's thoughts told Seiren to back up a bit and Sakura cut a wire next to her. A giant log fell from above the fight area and the three sound ninja looked up.

"Oh no! A trap!!" one of the sound ninja yelled. "Yeah right." he added a second later. He put his hand up against the log and blasted the log into pieces.

"You call that a trap? Hah!" Seiren was confused. 'How did that guy break the log without moving his hand?' Obviously, she received her answer through mind reading but she was worried. How would she be able to dodge a sound attack?? It's impossible to run faster than the speed of sound. She shook the thought out of her head, and concentrated on the fight. She was able to land a couple of hits using taijutsu. Seiren was at a loss of chakra. How long had it been since she slept? She couldn't remember. With all the fights and different events that happened, she just couldn't remember. Her movements started getting sluggish as she pushed herself to keep fighting. She lost concentration for a moment and before she knew it, she was sent flying backwards. She got up as fast as she possibly could and pulled out a water jutsu. A wave of water shot out from her palms and blasted the ninja a couple of feet back. All of the chakra she was using was now coming from the dragons.

Her canine teeth grew out longer and sharper. Changes were slowly appearing on her body. She tried her best to suppress the power as she charged at the sound ninja unsheathing her katanas on the way. The Sound Nins dodged quickly but were eventually hit by a surprise kick or two. As Seiren was about to deliver a deadly stab to one of the ninja, he stuck out his hand and a small clear ripple seemed to blast outwards while a squealing high-pitched noise filled the air. Seiren fell to her knees and clutched her head in pain. She coughed up some blood.

"Seiren!!" Sakura yelled form the small cave as she ran out to help her. She was caught by the female sound ninja. The Sound Nin gripped Sakura's long pink hair and almost lifted her off the ground.

"Pfft. Another useless bug." The female Sound Nin spat. Seiren had fully collapsed onto the ground and was starting to have spasms shoot through her.

"Just kill them." Said the larger of the Sound Ninja.

The thinner male Sound Ninja drew out a kunai and smirked as he walked towards Seiren. He grinned down at her and raised his arm as Seiren shut her eyes. Seiren would hear the quick movements of the sound ninja's clothing as he swung down his arm. But then, she heard nothing.

Seiren opened her eyes and saw Sasuke standing in front of her holding the Sound Ninja's arm up. His face was covered with strange markings glowing orange and a swirling dark purple chakra surrounded his body. He smirked and kicked the Sound Ninja through several trees.

"I can feel it. The power." Sasuke said as he looked down at his hands grinning. The sound ninja had recovered and was rushing back with his hands pointing towards Sasuke. Sasuke was behind him in a flash and had the Sound Nin's arms tightly in his grasp with one foot on his back. Sasuke grinned at his newfound power. He pushed down on the Sound Nin's back and pulled at his arms at the same time. Seiren heard a bone chilling snap followed by a scream. Sasuke dropped him to the ground. He looked over at the other two Sound Nins. Sakura had managed to escape from the female Sound Nin by cutting her hair shorter. The female Sound Nin was backing away into the foliage. Sasuke looked at the large male sound ninja left standing in the open area.

"You're the last one. I hope you'll let me have some fun." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"STOP!" Screamed Sakura as she practically glomped Sasuke form the back.

"Please. Stop." She said more quietly. She was in tears by now. Seiren had recovered from her spasms and had sat herself up against a tree. She was exhausted. Sasuke had calmed down and the strange markings had receded into a single mark on the base of his neck. The sound ninja seemed to sigh in relied as he picked up his teammate. He left behind his scroll as if he was trading his scroll for their lives. Seiren got up shakily and picked up the scroll.

"It looks like we should head over to the tower." Seiren said quietly. After a short amount of time, Team 7 had successfully made it to the tower. They entered the designated room.

"What the hell?!!" Naruto yelled. "There's nothing in here!!"

"Maybe we should open the scrolls then." Seiren suggested. Naruto and Sakura opened the scrolls shakily.

"Throw the scrolls! That's a summoning jutsu!" Sasuke yelled. They did as they were told and a large amount of smoke filled the room. As the smoke cleared out, the team seemed to gasp in surprise. Standing in front of them was none other than Iruka sensei.

"Hey guys. Long time no see." Iruka said calmly. He looked at his watch. "Phew, you made it just in time. Congrats, you've just passed the second exam."

"YES!!! WE DID IT!!!" Naruto yelled as he jumped around the room. Meanwhile, Seiren, Sakura and Sasuke all plopped themselves tiredly down on the floor.

"Err. Naruto, I'm still not done explaining. You guys still have to go in there," Iruka pointed to a door. "And continue to the third exam."

"You've got to be kidding me." Seiren mumbled to herself. She was tired, hungry and just plain out of chakra. 'How the hell am I supposed to fight without showing everyone that I'm a tailed beast host?' She thought. The team stood up and walked into the room where the other teams were waiting. Seiren looked around at the other teams. All of the leaf rookies were present. How unexpected. There was also a Sand Team and two Sound Teams. A short speech followed their arrival and explained that these were preliminary rounds.

"…So anyone who would like to quit right now, please step forward 'cause we're starting the preliminaries immediately." Said the third examiner; Hayate. Seiren eyed the rest of the teams. Kabuto raised his hand.

"I'd like to quit." He said.

"Um… Okay. That's fine. Oh yeah, from now on, you're fighting solo so you can quit on your own without putting out your whole team." Hayate told the other genin. Seiren heard Sakura whispering to Sasuke behind her.

"Sasuke, you should quit. You're in no condition to fight! That mark could kill you!" Sakura told Sasuke.

"Shut up." He said quietly.

"Sasuke! You can't fight! You'll--"

"I said shut up." Sasuke said darkly as he grabbed Sakura's wrist. "Just shut up about the curse mark. You can't tell anyone." He let go of her wrist and turned back around to face the front.

Seiren knew by the glare she felt in the back of her head that Sasuke was telling her to shut up about the curse mark too.

"Okay! This electronic screen will show you the first match-up." Hayate announced. Names flashed by randomly on the screen as the genin looked up anxiously awaiting the pair.

'Please don't be me.' Seiren thought.

A/N:_ Okay! Finally! A chapter! I know, I know, it took me long enough. But hey, I've never really been bored enough or had too much work to write chapters so…. Yeah. I'm also procrastinating today and I think I'll die when I get working again. T.T So, be grateful!!!! Thanks again Megan. :) -Neesa_


	17. The First Fight Is

**Disclaimer in profile**

Walking On The Line

Chapter 17: The First Fight Is…

'Please don't be me.' Seiren thought as the names flashed on screen. Suddenly, two names appeared clearly on the screen. Seiren read the names and died a little on the inside. One of the names was hers.

"AW! You're so lucky Seiren-Chan!!! I wanted to fight!" Naruto said in his regular loud voice. Seiren decided not to reply to Naruto's comment. 'Don't talk. That just takes up more energy…' Seiren thought to herself.

"Would the two Genins please step forward? The rest of you stay on the second level of the stadium. As everyone else made their way up the stairs, Seiren trudged to the middle of the stadium where Hayate and another Genin were waiting. She didn't have the slightest clue who the other Genin was. All she knew was that she came from the land of the mist. 'Hmm... I guess she'll specialize in water type techniques. I'll hold back on mind-reading then. I'm already exhausted.' Seiren thought to herself.

"The match will end when either one opponent is unable to fight or when there is a clear winner. I'll stop the battle when that happens. Is that understood?" Hayate told the Genin.

"Yes." said the mist Genin. Seiren just nodded her head.

"Begin!"

The mist ninja wasted no time starting. She formed hand signs and pointed her palm at Seiren. 'Here it comes.' Seiren thought. But instead of water, fire shot out in a straight line of flame. 'WHAT THE HELL?' Seiren thought as she dodged and threw some shuriken. 'That was retarded! She uses fire instead of water… fine. No problem.' Seiren made some hand signals and fired out a wave of ice-cold water. The other ninja stood there with her palm out and continued using flame. The ninja's fire stream cut straight through the wave without going out. 'WHAT? HOW'S THAT POSSIBLE?!' Seiren screamed in her head. 'That's it, it's mind reading time.' Seiren increased her chakra and turned on her mind power as her eyes shifted from black to a dark but glowing blue. The other ninja noticed the change in color and blasted a flurry of 'fire' shurikens at her. Seiren dodged and noticed that her chakra started to feel cold and she knew that the icy chakra was mixing into her regular chakra. 'I've got to finish this quickly.' Seiren could already feel the take over beginning as her concentration started to loosen.

Seiren read the mist ninja's mind. She wasn't thinking about her special fire's abilities at that moment. Seiren had to get her to think about it first. So, Seiren smacked her hands together in a blur of hand signs and shot out water bullets from her mouth at an extremely high speed at the ninja. She responded exactly as Seiren wanted. The thoughts flowed into Seiren's mind.

'Wow. So, somehow she fused fire into her water to make a stream of water that's on fire… that's just messed!!' Seiren thought. So how was the information going to help her? It's not like using fire or water would help against this ninja. Seiren decided to use an earth-style jutsu. The problem was that she could really remember any particular earth-style jutsu since she rarely ever used earth style anyways. 'ARG. I'm going to kill myself for not training in earth style more!!' Seiren thought angrily to herself. She borrowed some chakra from the earth dragon and slammed her hands into the ground and brought up pillars of dirt, rocks and anything else up out of the stadium's nicely tiled floor. Suddenly, Seiren got an idea. She decided she could partially use Gaara's style of fighting where she could control the earth.

She created spikes of minerals and shot them up at the mist ninja. She brought up pillars and waves of dirt. The ninja's water-fire didn't seem to affect the dirt. Just then, Hayate stopped the fight.

"I've decided the clear winner here is Seiren." With that, the fight was over and Seiren released her chakra control over the earth. The spot she'd been standing on had been frozen over by her chilling chakra. She looked down at her hand and saw that it had started to glow light blue and the ice had started to spread out in a small circle where she stood. 'I need to get out of here NOW.' Seiren thought frantically. She ran for the nearest door and got out of there.

"SEIREN!" She heard someone yell. She didn't stop running. She noticed she was leaving a thin trail of ice behind her. She was also dropping the air temperature a lot. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't stop using the chakra since she didn't have any of her regular chakra left. 'Shit, if this continues, I'll get taken over!!'

Seiren had turned off her mind reading. She heard her twin's voice in her head laughing like the insane person he was. 'SHUT UP YOU INSANE BASTARD!' Seiren screamed in into the depths of her mind. The angrier she got, the more the dragons started waking. 'Dammit. You're doing this on purpose aren't you? Trying to piss me off.' Seiren mentally growled at her twin.

"_Oh, how could you think I'd do something so cruel"_ her twin replied in a fake innocent voice.

'Cut the act. You're so fake that even a baby could tell you're lying.' Seiren thought.

"_Humph. Ruining all my fun."_ Ryuu said. He sounded like he was scowling.

'Just shut up and get lost. You just HAD to get in my head didn't you?'

"_Of course. You're powerful. It's better to use you than any of our other relatives. They're all weak. And since I was sealed in the second katana, it was so easy to get you to come get me."_

"DON'T GO THINKING YOU CAN USE ME!!" Seiren yelled out loud. She was furious now. The fire dragon's chakra was responding the most to this. She started glowing red and orange instead of light blue.

'Damn you. I hate you!' Seiren screamed at Ryuu.

"_I love you too."_ Ryuu replied in a mocking tone. Seiren had run into a dark cold room. She cut off all the dragon's power using only her will power and instantly plunged into an unconscious sleeping state as she hit the floor.

A stream of pictures floated around in her head. A dream had started in her mind. She was standing on a flat plane of purple colored water. The sky above was black and spotted with bright stars. There was a star close enough to give of enough light to see. She looked around. There were many dead trees spread out across the motionless water. There was a source of light at her left and a source of darkness to her right. In the middle of these two lights, there was a live tree covered in red petal-like leaves. If one fell, it passed right through the water making no ripple. Seiren saw 8 floating fire-ball-like objects forming a ring near the top of the tree. Seiren came to realize those represented her dragons. She had no particular thoughts throughout this dream. She was in a dazed state. Emotionless. She raised her hand and tried to touch a falling petal. It passed through her fingers and continued to fall undisturbed. Seiren didn't seem to find it surprising. She looked down to the water and noticed a ripple pass quickly under her feet. She looked in the direction it came from. From the left, where the source of light was. She became aware of dim voices reaching her ears. She walked towards the light following the ripples and voices leaving behind the plane of purple water. As she walked through the light, she regained emotions and consciousness.

She opened her eyes slowly and noticed a couple of people crouched over her calling out to her. It was her teammates.

A/N: _Woot! Christmas really soon! :D AWESOME! I guess I'll call this my present to you guys. :p heheh. I really like that dream part at the end. I don't know why. Oh well, hoping to have enough time to write another chapter during the holiday. Thanks Megan. :) – Neesa._


	18. Zoned Out

**Disclaimer in profile**

Walking On The Line

Chapter 18: Zoned Out

Seiren slowly opened her eyes as they adjusted to the dim light coming in through the door her team had broken down in their frantic search for her.

"Seiren!! What happened to you?! We were looking for you for half an hour!!" Sakura yelled in anger and worry.

'_Crap. I can't tell them the truth! I wish I could though. It would make things a lot simpler. Damn it!'_ Seiren thought.

"Ah… I don't really remember why I ran out of the stadium…" Seiren replied as she tried to make it look like she forgot what happened.

"Well, at least you're okay." Naruto said.

"Did you already do your fight, Naruto?" Seiren asked.

"Yeah!! I beat that Kiba 6 feet under!!"

"Psh. Yeah right Naruto." Sasuke scoffed.

"WHAT WAS THAT SASUKE?!!!!" Naruto shot back at him. As Naruto and Sasuke started yelling furiously about nothing, Seiren noticed that Sasuke wasn't suffering from his curse mark like he was before. 'I wonder why he isn't sprawled out on the ground by now…' Seiren thought. She tried to read his mind but the instant she tried, she suddenly felt a pang of pain and her hands flew to her temples as she shut her eyes. She held back a grunt of pain.

"Seiren! What's wrong?" Sakura asked frantically.

"Nothing. I think I'm just tired. That's all." Seiren replied as she plastered a small smile to her face. Sakura looked at her with a worried look but took off to stop Naruto and Sasuke's little fight. Seiren sighed and put her hands to her face. 'Not having my own chakra can't be healthy…but I guess I shouldn't complain. The only thing now is how long can I stay sane for…' She thought to herself. Seiren was trying to use as little chakra as possible but she still knew her body was below the average temperature of a normal human being.

"Seiren? Are you sure you're okay? You look kinda sick…" Naruto said as he came back from his miniature brawl. He stuck his hand out to check Seiren's temperature. At this, Seiren jumped back a couple feet away from Naruto's hand.

"Please…don't touch me… If I'm sick, I don't want to give you a virus." Seiren said. Naruto gave her a weird look as he stood up.

"Okay…well anyway, let's go back to the stadium!" Naruto said with a big grin.

"Sure." Seiren said quietly. The four of them walked back to the stadium where Kakashi was waiting. They all went up to the second floor and continued to watch the preliminary fights. Seiren glanced at Sasuke's curse mark from the corner of her eye. It had a circle around it. Other than that, it was the same. 'Oh. I guess someone sealed it for him…' Seiren thought. 'Well, time to deal with the main problem. I'm way too tired. I need sleep but I shouldn't sleep in front of all the other genin because I would look weak if I did that… ARGH! I can't think of a way out of this!!' Her frustration made the dragons stir. 'Oh god. Calm down Seiren. I don't want to lose it in front of all these people. I wonder if it's possible to sleep with my eyes open? Would everything I see be a dream or something?' She started to feel sleepy again. 'Oh crap. What do I do? There's no chance of me staying awake anymore! I should already be in the book of world records for staying up this long without dying!!' Seiren also knew that once she fell asleep, one of a few things could happen; a dragon could take over since she had no regular chakra left, she would sleep perfectly normally or she would be sleeping but have a bunch of irregular chakra affecting her surroundings. Two of the three options would screw her over.

"Nnngh…" Seiren made a weird noise in the back of her throat.

"Whoa! Seiren! Was that you?" Shikamaru asked from beside her.

"Yeah… What of it?" Seiren said groggily. She watched the fight but her brain was practically dead.

"Uh… Nothing. But, you look like you want to die."

"I'm tired." She said sounding a little grumpy.

"Then sleep." Shikamaru said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I… Never mind, I can't explain now." Seiren said as she zoned out.

"Why not?"

"……"

"Seiren?" Shikamaru asked. He waved a hand in front of Seiren's eyes. She had her head resting on her arms, which were folded over the railing. Shikamaru leaned over the railing a little and looked at Seiren's face. Her eyes were open but she wasn't really aware of anything. She looked like any other person who was zoned out or bored out of their mind. But really, Seiren was half asleep.

"Hmm. Even I can't zone out that much." Shikamaru mumbled. He obviously wasn't aware that Seiren was half asleep. It was just as Seiren had imagined, images she was seeing through her eyes were playing like a dream in her head and noises were mostly just mashed together like a single buzzing noise in her head. Before Seiren knew it, two hours had passed and all the fights were done. Shikamaru had come back from his fight as the rest of the teams started moving about and leaving the second floor.

"Seiren!" Shikamaru shouted. There was no answer. Shikamaru sighed. "How troublesome." He slapped Seiren in the face and she snapped back in reality. She fell onto the floor.

"OWW! Shikamaru!!" Seiren yelled as she rubbed her cheek.

"What? I can't believe you stayed zoned out for two hours! How is that even possible? Whatever, you didn't move when I called your name so I had to slap you."

"Wasn't there any other way to wake me up!?!"

"Like what? Push you off the second floor?"

"Yes! I mean, NO!!! Shikamaru you're so mean!" Seiren said with a pout as she picked herself up.

"Yeah, yeah… there's nothing else happening today so we can relax."

"REALLY?! SWEET!!" Seiren said happily. She knew exactly what to do: sleep.

"Oi, Shikamaru, I'm planning to sleep the rest of the day after lunch. Wanna join me?" Seiren asked.

"Sure. Why not?"

A/N: _Yes, that's right! I wrote a chapter! And it's not even a holiday! But, I'll mostly only be writing during the summer. Sorry people. You hate me now don't you? Thanks Megan. :D -Neesa_


	19. Jumping Into Darkness

**Disclaimer in profile**

Walking On The Line

Chapter 19: Jumping Into Darkness

Seiren and Shikamaru walked up a couple flights of stairs and stood on the roof of a building. Shikamaru walked over to his favourite spot to take a nap and Seiren followed.

"Ahh! It's about time I got some sleep!" said Seiren happily.

"Why? Didn't you get any sleep last night?" Shikamaru asked.

Seiren was about to answer but she realized that if she answered him, she would probably have to explain her whole adventure.

"Um... I was too nervous for the fight so I couldn't sleep." Seiren lied.

"Oh really? I wouldn't expect that since you're a pretty damn good fighter already."

"Ehh... yeah well, it's still pretty scary." she lied again. Shikamaru got a confused look on his face. He never would have thought she would be scared of the chuunin exams. Besides, Seiren usually sparred with Sasuke and he was a really good fighter too. Shikamaru turned to ask Seiren a question but she was already asleep on the bench.

"Heh. That's pretty gutsy of her. Sleeping in my spot." Shikamaru muttered.

***

A couple of hours later, Seiren woke up and looked around. She noticed Shikamaru must have brought her back to her own apartment. She remembered that the last time she was here, it was damaged pretty badly from her fight with Sereitei's 10th captain; Hitsugaya Toushiro. But now, her room didn't have any damage what-so-ever. 'What the hell? What happened to my room?! Who fixed it?' Seiren thought. The only people who she suspected could've fixed it were Sasuke or some Konoha repair people that hokage would have told to. Other than that, she couldn't really think of anyone else who even knew about the incident. Seiren looked at her alarm clock. It was 7am the next morning. She took a shower and changed into some fresh clothes and dashed off to see hokage.

"Hokage!" she yelled as she burst through the door. "Did you send people to fix my apartment??"

"No. Am I supposed to?" He asked.

"No, never mind!" she said as she dashed back out leaving behind a confused hokage. She instantly began searching for Sasuke using her mind powers. 'Arrgh!! Where could that idiot be?! The one time I need to see his despicable face he's not around!!' Seiren thought with frustration. Just then, she noticed an energy she shouldn't have sensed. It was one of those monsters that she fought with before, hollows. It was in the forest of death. Seiren sighed and abandoned her search for Sasuke and dashed over to the forest of death. She jumped over the tall fences and ran to the tree with the strange portal hole. There, she saw the hollow, half in and half out of the hole. 'Stupid hollow. Those people in Karakura town would probably find out about this portal if they saw this hollow like this.' Seiren thought to herself as she unsheathed one of her katanas.

Seiren ran straight at the hollow and lopped it's head off with ease. The hollow instantly disintegrated into nothingness. She sheathed her katana. She looked back at the hole and decided she wanted to go pay Ichigo and the other people a visit. She slipped through the hole and landed safely on her feet next to the giant crater in the ground. When she looked up, she saw Ichigo standing there looking at her with a look of confusion and astonishment on his face. 'Oh crap...' thought Seiren.

"Seiren!!! Why did you just fall out of a wooden pole!!!!" Ichigo yelled in disbelief.

"AH!!! I didn't fall out of a pole! You must be hallucinating! I was just tying my shoe here! That's all!!"

"YOU DON'T HAVE SHOES!" Ichigo yelled. Seiren looked down at her black ninja sandals.

"Oh yeah!? WELL, Well... there was a rock in my sandal." Seiren lied.

"You're such a liar! I was chasing a hollow and it got stuck in that pole. Then it disintegrated and you jumped out of the pole."

"Fine. You caught me." Seiren said grumpily.

"So now it's time for you to explain what the hell just happened."

"UGH. Do I HAVE to?!"

"Yeah."

"Damn it." Seiren muttered. They walked back to Urahara's shop to sit down and Seiren explained everything. Ichigo and Urahara were the only one's there to hear her story though.

"Huh. So that's why you suddenly disappeared last time." Ichigo said.

"Yeah, that's right. But don't you dare come to my village so freely just because I told you this! I'll hurt you!!!" Seiren threatened.

"Yeah, yeah. I got it. I'm too busy to stalk you now anyway." Ichigo replied.

"Too busy? How can you be too busy?"

"Well, last night, we think Inoue got kidnapped..."

"Or if that's not the case, she willingly took off and joined Aizen." Urahara added.

"NO! You're wrong! Inoue would never abandon us!" Ichigo yelled at Urahara.

"Well the only way to find out is to go save her then!" Seiren yelled. "Urahara! can you get us to her?"

"Yes. I've figured out how to forcefully open a garganta which will eventually lead you to Hueco Mundo; where Aizen is currently residing."

"Well get started then!!" Seiren ordered.

"Well, the first thing is, I believe we have some little rat problems." Urahara said while pointing his cane to a large rock. Chad and Uryuu stepped out from behind the rock.

"Hmph. So you noticed us." Uryuu said while pushing his glasses up.

"Anyway, since I assume all of you here have made the decision of taking part in this journey, just before I send you off, here's some important info. In the garganta, use the particles to make a path. Run toward the darkness and you'll get to Hueco Mundo. But I can only manage to keep the garganta open for a couple minutes, if you don't make it out by then, you'll NEVER be able to get out of the void space. Do you all still want to go?" Asked Urahara.

"Yes." The four teens answered.

"Alright. Good luck then." Urahara said as he placed his hand on a wooden pole. "Just so you know, I've made some adjustments to allow you to enter without having to detach from your soul." he told Uryuu and Chad. Urahara then knocked Seiren out of her body. Once again, she had the shinigami uniform on. Urahara opened the garganta and the four travellers rushed in without a moment's hesitation. Their journey had begun.

A/N: _YAY! I'm writing using extra class time since I have a lot of free time during class. So I've decided to use some of the time to write chapters! :D Thanks Megan (beta)!! -Neesa_


	20. Getting Back to Konoha?

**Disclaimer in profile**

Walking On The Line

Chapter 20: Getting Back to Konoha?

Ichigo was running in the front of the pack making a thin crumbly little path behind him. Seiren decided she would use his path since she hadn't completely mastered the use of reiatsu yet and plus she could save her energy. Ichigo's path almost managed to kill Chad multiple times as they ran since the path kept crumbling at the edges. Uryuu ran a couple steps behind Ichigo on his own clean path. The four teens ran as fast as they possibly could towards the darkness and suddenly, they ran straight out into a clean white hallway.

"What? It's so clean here! Is this REALLY Hueco Mundo?" Ichigo said while looking around suspiciously. Suddenly a strange huge being came and attacked them. They ran down the hall and into a room with a high ceiling.

"Ah jeez! What a great welcoming huh?" Ichigo grumbled as something speedy jumped out. As it turned out, these were arrancar. Low rank of course though. After a destructive and excessively violent battle, the teens managed to completely collapse the underground building they were in. Fortunately, they managed to get out alive.

"PHEW! That was close!" Seiren said.

"Psh. You didn't even fight!" Ichigo said irritated.

"Shut up! I knew you guys already had that fight in the bag. Why should I waste my energy on them?" Seiren retorted.

"Whatever. At least we can run on sand now." Ichigo replied.

"Are you KIDDING ME? I HATE running in sand!" Seiren yelled.

"Both of you shut up! We're in enemy territory now. We can't let them notice us yet." Uryuu said in an annoyed tone. Seiren glared slightly in Uryuu's direction since she knew he was right. They all got up and looked around them. There was nothing but sand, a couple small dead trees and the dark night sky with a crescent moon. Then, they finally noticed the huge building just in a couple feet in front of them

"That's gotta be the place where they're keeping Inoue! Let's go!" Ichigo said to the others. The rest of them followed Ichigo. As they ran, they noticed that they still hadn't reached the building.

"That's weird... I thought we'd be there already." Seiren said confused.

"Well, we'll get there eventually if we keep going towards it." Ichigo replied. So the four of them continued running towards their target but it never seemed to get any closer.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THIS PLACE?" Seiren yelled. By that time, she didn't care if there were enemies listening to her.

"IS THAT PALACE REALLY THERE?" Ichigo yelled out of breath.

"Of course it's there! Are you stupid or something?" Uryuu replied.

"Shut up Uryuu. You talk too much. Let's keep going!" Seiren said grumpily. Just then, a few strange figures exploded out from under the sand.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE?" Seiren yelled.

"Hollows? Humans? I dunno! I can't tell!" Ichigo yelled back.

"Screw it! I'm going in!" Seiren yelled as she rushed toward the group unsheathing her swords. When the figures finally noticed her rushing towards them with her swords gleaming under the moonlight, they screamed in a horrified tone and started running away. Seiren jumped and landed on the large figure's back and was about to give it a deadly slash when the smallest figure spoke up.

"STOP IT! What did we ever do to yous?" Seiren looked up at the figure. It was a little figure with a split mask on her head and a large scar on her face. Seiren sheathed her swords and stepped off her victim who ran to the smallest figure's side. They immediately all bowed down and offered their apologies for causing a misunderstanding.

"So, that mask. Does that mean you're a hollow?" Ichigo asked the small figure.

"Yep! Nel is the arrancar! Nel Tu!" She replied happily. Seiren's eyes widened at the response. 'This girl's an arrancar? But, I'm not getting any threatening thoughts from this group… maybe we can get to Hueco Mundo with these people.' Seiren thought as she read their minds.

"Hey, is it okay if you give us a ride to Hueco Mundo?" Seiren asked. Ichigo turned to her with a strange expression on his face. Seiren ignored him.

"Okays!" The group started to travel on the large worm like pet towards Hueco Mundo. After a couple of minutes, a large sand guardian rose up of out of nowhere and stopped their trip abruptly.

"OUTTA THE WAY!" Ichigo yelled as he launched a getsuga tensho at the guardian. The guardian quickly put itself back together and trapped the whole group in a giant ant lion sand pit.

"What's this guys weakness?" Seiren yelled.

"I can't tells the bad things!" Nel said.

"Are you stupid! Ichigo said as he pulled Nel's face.

"It's water! It's water!" Nel replied quickly.

"Where the hell do we find water in a desert?" Uryuu yelled.

"This is my job!" Seiren said with a smirk. She made a few hand signs and slammed her hands into the moving sand. A huge high-pressured jet of water shot out from under her hands and cut through the middle of the guardian.

"ARGGHH!" the guardian yelled as he tried to heal himself.

"Do it again Seiren!" Ichigo yelled ignoring the fact that Seiren somehow managed to magically create water. Before Seiren could start her hand signs she sensed the air getting colder. She heard "Next dance, Hakuren." and a huge blast of ice came and froze the entire guardian. The group of teens looked back to see Rukia and Renji standing on a small sand hill nearby. The two shinigami joined them on their trip towards Hueco Mundo to save Orihime.

"Hey, Seiren. How did you make water?" Uryuu asked suddenly. The whole group seemed to take interest in this topic and all stared at Seiren.

"Uh... well…uhm. As you know, I'm obviously a human and shinigami… and I've been learning some ancient arts stuff from… my parents." Seiren lied.

"Oh really? That's pretty amazing. Where did you learn it?" Uryuu asked.

"Uhh… I'm not allowed to tell." Seiren replied. Ichigo looked over at her from the corner of his eye. He was the only one in that group that knew she was a ninja. She glared at him secretly so no one else would notice. She started to get bored after a couple minutes so she decided to scan the area for thoughts she could read. Then she picked up a thought she recognised. It was Sasuke's. He was training for the final matches of the Chuunin exams. He seemed to be working on a particularly difficult jutsu with Kakashi. In fact, according to Sasuke's thoughts, the final matches were going to start really soon. Then Seiren realised something, SHE was also late for the Chuunin exams.

"OH CRAP!" Seiren yelled aloud absentmindedly. Everyone turned to see what was wrong with Seiren.

"What's wrong?" Rukia asked.

"Umm…" Seiren said as she tried to buy herself some time to think of a lie. 'Oh my god! What do I say? Shit! I can't think of anything to say! And how would I get back to Konoha anyway? I'm in some messed up desert in the middle of nowhere probably on a different dimension! ARGH!' Seiren thought in panic to herself. Suddenly, Seiren thought of a plan.

"Seiren, what's wrong?" Rukia repeated.

"Oh. It's nothing really. I just think I forgot something at Urahara's place." Seiren lied as she grinned at Rukia. As everyone went back to their original business (being bored), Seiren secretly formed some hand signs. Ichigo watched her from the corner of his eye. Seiren closed her eyes and concentrated. She tracked down where her body was in Urahara's ridiculously large basement/cave and carefully transferred a steady stream of chakra into her soul-less body. She controlled her body and made it get up and walk around. It was perfect! Almost like a shadow clone! So while her shinigami self continued on the ride towards the never changing Las Noches building, Seiren concentrated on moving her body back to Konoha where she would continue with the Chuunin Exams.

"Perfect." Seiren muttered to herself.

A/N: _Yes! Finally another chapter! I've been really lazy. Sorry about that. . -Neesa_


	21. Multi Tasking

**Disclaimer in profile **

Walking On The Line

Chapter 21: Multi Tasking

Seiren controlled her body and made it slip back through the hole in the wooden post to get back to Konoha. 'RUN! RUN! Oh my god I'm so late right now!' Seiren thought in panic to herself. She made her way over to the stadium and burst in just when the examiner was finishing up what he was saying.

"Sorry! I know I'm late! I'm really sorry!" Seiren said loudly.

"Oh great. Now I have to change the fight pairings again." the examiner whined.

"Why would you have to change it? Wait, did you forget to include me in the fight list?" Seiren yelled at the examiner angrily.

"Umm… well, kinda. But it's just cuz I got confused since the sound ninja seems to have disappeared."

"Oh. Well then who am I fighting?"

"Um… well I guess you can replace Dosu's spot and fight Shikamaru."

"But that means he has two fights."

"Yeah. But it also means he has an extra chance at proving that he's worthy of becoming a chuunin. Okay, enough chatting. The rules are the same as the preliminary matches. Naruto and Neji stay here. The rest of you go up to the banisters." Hayate the examiner yelled.

"WAIT! What about Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"He'll lose by default if he doesn't show up in time. Alright, the first fight! BEGIN!" As the match began, everyone watched attentively. There was a lot of tension in the air. Seiren knew it would probably be advantageous if she watched the fights closely to find out people's attack patterns but she didn't want to do that. She found she fought better without any before hand hints. So she quickly focused back on her soul-self back in Hueco Mundo and looked around. They were much closer to Las Noches than before and soon they would reach the wall. 'Damn.' Seiren thought. 'It's probably gonna be a lot harder to control my body to fight while I'm also fighting here as a shinigami.

After a bit of time, Naruto's match ended and everyone was waiting for Sasuke to show up. The crowd was getting restless and everyone started to get irritated.

"Where the hell is that guy?" Shikamaru asked to no one in particular. "He'll get disqualified if he doesn't show up soon!"

"Don't worry. He'll show up." Naruto said. He glared over in Gaara's direction. 'But seriously, where is he?' Seiren thought to herself. 'That stuck up ass.'

"Alright! We'll make an exception and move on to the next match! Kankuro and Shino!"

"I FORFEIT!" said a voice. Everyone immediately looked over at Kankuro with confused looks. 'Kay, there's no point he'd go this far just to forfeit! There's something wrong here.' Seiren thought suspiciously. She turned on her mind reading and half closed her eyes to cover up the slight colour change. 'Oh my god. The sand team is actually on a mission? This is bad! Crap! What do I do?' Before she could think, Shikamaru and Temari were called up to fight. Seiren started panicking. There was no way she could talk to Hokage cuz the Kazekage was sitting up there with him. Everywhere else, there were spectators and random ANBU spread out everywhere. 'Crap! Who am I supposed to tell?' Seiren thought as she looked around nervously.

"_Who said you had to tell anyone? Just take care of it yourself. It shouldn't be a problem right?" _An echo-ey voice said. It was her twin Seki again.

'You again! Why couldn't you just stay in your stupid little cage in my head and never talked for the rest of your miserable half life?' Seiren mentally yelled.

"_Oh. Well aren't you being a little too harsh to your own twin?"_ Seki said.

'I've never even considered you being related to me in any way! You're the worst most twisted human being on the face of this planet! Except you're sealed in my mind.'

"_Which would make YOU the worst most twisted human being on the face of the planet." _Seki replied with a demonic laugh.

'UGH! I can't STAND you!'

"_Oh? Can't you? You seem to be having a little crisis right now. Am I right? About the sand team's little plans."_

'So what?'

"_You don't NEED to go tell anyone. There's no need for that. You and I could handle this little problem! Piece of cake! I just need you to promise me that you let me help you."_ Seki said slyly. At this, Seiren was really considering this offer. From what she knew, there wasn't any other option to choose. Just then, Shikamaru and Temari's match ended. Next was Gaara and Sasuke's match. Sasuke and Kakashi appeared in a swirl of leaves in the middle of the stadium. After that, it would be Seiren's match.

"_Well, you haven't given me an answer yet Seiren."_ Seki said in her mind.

'Fine, fine! I agree! Please help me take care of this situation with the sand team!'

"_Alright."_ Said Seki with a voice that made you think he had a terrible smirk on his face. _"Let's work well together."_ Seiren's soul-self gave a shiver. Sasuke and Gaara had started their match. Everyone was watching attentively. Then Seiren noticed that her shinigami self had reached the wall of Las Noches.

"Wow. It's about time we got here." Seiren said trying to sound as if she was bored.

"What should we do now?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, the wall isn't made of sekkiseki…" Rukia said while inspecting the wall.

"Then let's bust through!" Ichigo and Renji said in unison as they unsheathed their zanpakutos. After a large bang and waiting for an oversized dust cloud to clear, they all marched in and left the 3 strange hollows and their pet outside after briefly thanking them. They ran through a dark tunnel for a couple minutes but then Seiren started to get a sleepy feeling. She quickly focused half her mind to her body and found a bunch of feathers falling from nowhere in the stadium during Sasuke's match. 'What's this feeling?' Seiren asked herself.

"_This is a genjutsu Seiren. And I thought you would have recognized a genjutsu when one was cast over you." _Seki said in a disappointed tone.

'Shut up you ass face.' Seiren said mentally as she released herself from the genjutsu. She looked around and saw that everyone except for a few people were fast asleep. So many things were happening all at once and Seiren couldn't take in all she was seeing. Seiren focused on what was happening in the actual stadium below. Before long, the sand siblings had jumped the wall and were fleeing. Sasuke was after them in a second. Seiren hurried up to where the audience was sitting. She saw Sakura had undone the jutsu by herself and was sitting in her seat confused and scared. Kakshi ordered them to wake up Naruto and Shikamaru and then go track down Sasuke. He sent a nin-dog with them to help with tracking. They ran off at top speed tracking down Sasuke and the sand siblings. Back in Hueco Mundo, the 6 of them were facing 5 different paths.

"We'll have to split up." Rukia said.

"But we have an extra person." Ichigo pointed out.

"I can follow Ichigo." Seiren said. She knew he was the only one who knew her secret and it would be best to follow him.

"Okay. Everyone, DON'T DIE." Renji said as they all sped off into different tunnels.

"I'll be the decoy." Seiren heard Shikamaru say back in Konoha. "Since kagemane no jutsu was meant to be a delaying jutsu anyway." Shikamaru said as he looked back at Seiren, Sakura, Naruto and the dog with a smirk.

"We're counting on you!" Naruto said as he started off again with the rest of the team.

"Don't die on me Shikamaru." Seiren said as she went to catch up with Sakura.

"Yeah. I got it." Shikamaru mumbled in reply.

A/N:_ Okay, I'll be more creative after I get a little past this actual plot stuff. Thanks Megan! (Beta) :D –Neesa_


End file.
